Sugar & Spice & Harry Potter is Not Nice
by Drei Elles
Summary: Our take on what would happen in the sixth book if we got in!) Three girls get sucked though a purple vortex to another dimention, Harry Potter's dimention. What they do not know is their presence there is very dangerous to the wizarding world! R&R!
1. One not so normal morning

It was a normal sunny day with a hint of cloud. Nothing was out of the ordinary - unless you looked into Heather's bedroom, where Danie and Lisa were sucking on a Slurpee that was so frozen you could pull it out of the cup like a Popsicle, and Heather was going through the Harry Potter books- the entire collection.  
  
"You guys are nuts." Said Heather as the girls took bites out if it. "Can I have some?"  
  
"Of course." Said Lisa, and Heather took a small bite.  
  
"Lisa's scaring me!" cried Danie.  
  
"What she do now?"  
  
"She almost head butted me in the face!"  
  
"Great."  
  
"Our feeding habits are similar to that of cows." Stated Danie as Lisa bent over to take a huge bite out of the Slurpee/Popsicle.  
  
"Heather, I think someone spiked the slurpee." Said Danie, suddenly staring at Heather's mirror.  
  
"What, you're imagining things - oh." Lisa looked at the mirror. "Heather, look at your mirror."  
  
"Pearly!" shouted Heather, when she looked at it. "Lemme see!"  
  
Heather tried to push through her friends - and knocked Danie forward into the mirror. But the mirror wasn't solid anymore, so instead of stopping, she went straight through, and was sucked into the purpley vortex. Lisa tried to save her by grabbing her ankles, and was sucked through as well, with Heather (still hanging onto her book collection) on her ankles as well, trying to save them both, to no avail.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?" Screamed Heather at her friends.  
  
"I wonder what causes this kind of phenomenon." Said Danie.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!" Screamed Lisa.  
  
"I DUNNO, BUT I DON'T LIKE IT - AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Heather, as she suddenly felt gravity take hold, and began to fall. 


	2. A drop in a potion

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the high pitched screams filled the potions room, along with certain profanities.  
  
Then the ceiling was crushed as three girls fell in. One landed on Professor Snape, who was sitting at his desk, one on top of Ron Weasly, who was waiting for something to happen in his cauldron, and one on Draco Malfoy's lap, who instantly looked really pissed off.  
  
"Ouch! Bloody hell!" Came a muffled voice from underneath the red head.  
  
"Sorry!" she said standing up, then added "I guess you should know my name since I nearly killed you. I'm Heather."  
  
"Ron."  
  
"I know."  
  
"What the-"  
  
Suddenly someone screamed "Professor down! I think he's dead!"  
  
"I dunno." said Danie, who kicked him. Snape groaned in response. "NOPE! He's alive!" The Griffindors groaned as the Slytherins cheered.  
  
"I guess that only leaves me." said Lisa said as she stepped off Draco and onto his feet.  
  
"OUCH! Watch where your bloody stepping" Draco cried out  
  
"Maybe I should tell you who I am since I almost crushed something." replied Lisa "I'm Lisa"  
  
"I don't care who the hell you are just get away from me, mudblood!"  
  
That attracted attention from all three girls, the other two practically flying across the room. "What did you say?!" Heather screamed at Draco as she and Danielle slapped him.  
  
Right then Lisa picked Draco up and dropped him in the nearest cauldron (which happened to be Neville's) making it explode causing him to fly through the roof, creating another hole.  
  
Danielle looked up as she said "You might want to get that fixed."  
  
Snape then wakes up just in time to see Draco falling back down through the roof and to hear Danielle say "Congratulations, you have just won the award for the least original insult in history!" as she shook his hand.  
  
"Eleanor. what's going on here?" Snape asked  
  
"How do you know my middle name?" 


	3. Shockingly welcomed to Hogwarts

Heather, Lisa and Danie sat in Dumbledore's office, all still hyped up on sugar, but confused about Snape's knowledge of Danielle's middle name.  
  
"Danie. when'd you dye your hair?" Heather asked suddenly, staring at Danie's head, for what once was brightly sun streaked blonde hair was now raven black.  
  
"Odd. I didn't. Lisa, when'd you dye YOUR hair?" Asked Danie, because every sun bleached hair on Lisa's head had suddenly turned white blonde.  
  
"Stand up you two." Said Heather.  
  
They complied - only to find that their clothes were suddenly too short.  
  
"I knew I had a growth spurt coming but this is ridiculous!" exclaimed Lisa.  
  
"Heather, you stand up." Danie said.  
  
When Heather stood, she had to grab at her sarong skirt to keep it from falling to the floor. "Oh my - thank god that I'm wearing a bathing suit."  
  
Just then Dumbledore walked in, followed by all of the teachers. They sat in a row at the long table in front of the girls.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts." Said Dumbledore in his calm, soft voice. "I do believe some explanation is an order. Professor Snape, if you will please."  
  
With that Snape stood up.  
  
"Sixteen years ago, at the end of the Dark Lord's reign, people were beginning to break free of the Dark Lord's hold over them after Mr. Potter's run in with him. Some began to start families, as your parents did. But there were those who still served the Dark Lord, and plotted revenge against those who had switched sides. They especially did not want the children of the ex-Death-Eaters to survive, in fear of the parents passing on information to their children. For these children would have more firepower later in life to defeat the Dark Lord in his return. The Death Eaters attacked the families that had switched sides, and new born babies everywhere all over the wizarding world were kidnapped, including my own new daughter. The Ministry of Magic eventually rescued most of the children, except three. The three of you were never to be heard of again, until today."  
  
The girls sat in complete silence, mouths hanging open, until-  
  
"How did you know it was me?" Asked Danie.  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"But you knew my middle name, you fainted when you saw me."  
  
"You looked like your mother for a minute."  
  
"Who's my mother?"  
  
"She was killed when the Death Eaters took you. She tried to protect you, and died in the process."  
  
"How can you say that so coldly?" Asked Heather.  
  
Snape didn't answer. He simply sat down and looked at Dumbledore expectantly.  
  
"Now I'm sure you've noticed some changes in your appearances by now." Said Dumbledore coolly.  
  
"Well, duh." Said Lisa. "What's up with that anyway?"  
  
"My best guess is that when you were taken through the dimensions, your appearances changed. When you came back through, they went back to the way they would have been if you had stayed here."  
  
"Plus the differences we've made." Piped up Heather.  
  
"Excuse me- differences?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"Should we show them?" asked Lisa.  
  
"Yah." Replied Danie and Heather.  
  
The girls stood up, turned around and lifted up their shirts (Heather pushed down the back of her bathing suit) just a little to reveal almost matching, lower back tattoos on each of them. The only differences were that in the centre of each was the symbol for each of their sun signs; Leo, Pisces and Virgo.  
  
"Interesting." Said Dumbledore as the girls sat down.  
  
"I've got more." Said Lisa. "Arms, legs, ankles, shoulder blades. I love 'em!"  
  
"Yes, and I see quite a few extra piercings on all of your ears as well." Said McGonagall, disapprovingly. "Especially yours Lisa."  
  
"Yah well, you can't change who we've become!" Said Heather. "So please don't try."  
  
"We won't do any such thing." Said Dumbledore calmly, eyeing McGonagall for a second, then he continued talking. "Now we come to the matter of family. I'm sure each of yours will be thrilled to see you alive. Eleanor, you are a Snape."  
  
"What you mean - he's my dad?" Asked Danie, pointing at Snape.  
  
"Precisely." Said Snape.  
  
"Lisa, you're a Malfoy."  
  
"WHAT? No, there must be some mistake! I can't be related to that bigoted ass-hole!"  
  
"No, there is no mistake. And I would thank you kindly if you did not use that sort of language." Professor Dumbledore said, looking at her over the tops of his half-moon glasses.  
  
"Heather, you're a Dumbledore. You're my great-niece."  
  
"Cool." Said Heather. "Very cool."  
  
"I can't believe I'm a MALFOY." Lisa said later in the great hall. They had all been sorted into their houses, all three put into Gryffindor.  
  
"You say the name with such disgust." Came a voice behind her.  
  
Lisa turned around to find Lucius and Draco Malfoy standing behind her.  
  
"To be a Malfoy is a great honor, you should be proud." Continued Lucius. "I am only disappointed in the house they've put you in. I shall see to it immediately that you are moved into Slytherin."  
  
"Do that and you will be sorry." Hissed Lisa defiantly. "I was put in this house because of my personality. Move me, and I will tarnish the name of all Slytherins because I am nothing like a Slytherin."  
  
"She's right father." Said Draco. "She's nothing like us."  
  
"Very well then, you stay. But you are like us. Much, much more like us than you know right now. I am glad that you are alive, and no matter what you do remember; you are my daughter."  
  
Lucius turned on his heel, and walked briskly out of the Great Hall, leaving Draco by Lisa's side.  
  
"They never told me you know." Said Draco, looking at the floor.  
  
"Never told you what?" Lisa said angrily.  
  
"That I had a twin. I never knew, and I always thought that I'd been dreaming when the memories re surfaced from time to time, but now." He trailed off, then suddenly looked up, looking much more like his regular self. "If you tell anyone that we are even remotely related, you'll be sorry."  
  
"Like I'd want anyone to know."  
  
"Get out of here Malfoy." Spoke up Heather, her eyes burning with hate for the blonde boy threatening her best friend.  
  
"What are you gonna do? Hit me? I'm not afraid of a girl."  
  
Heather stood up, her eyes level with Draco's.  
  
"If you get me really mad, you'll be the one who's sorry. I didn't take five years of kick-boxing to let my friends be threatened." She said through clenched teeth. "Now get - out - of - here."  
  
Draco stuck his nose in the air, turned on his heel, and walked over to the Slytherin table.  
  
Heather sat down, and took a deep shaky breath. "I hate him. I hate him so much I could scream."  
  
"How do you think I feel? I have to be related to him!" Lisa said back.  
  
"Would you two quit it? At least you're not the daughter of the potions teacher here!" Danie said. "And if you start calling me by my 'real' name, I'll kill you."  
  
"Fine, fine. Let's just go and get some sleep. We start classes tomorrow." Said Heather.  
  
With that, the girls stood up, and exited the Great Hall, en-route to the Gryffindor common room. 


	4. The effects of similarities

The girls were walking up the stairs to the Gryffindor room, all talking to each other quickly and loudly. The noise filled the hallway until one clear voice stopped it-  
  
"Password please."  
  
They had reached the Fat Lady.  
  
"Umm, do any of you know the password?" Asked Heather.  
  
"We forgot to ask that little detail." Lisa replied.  
  
"Moo?" asked Danie.  
  
"Bernie Bot's Every Flavor Beans?" Asked Heather.  
  
"That's Dumbledore's office." Said Danie, who had now come back to English instead of cow.  
  
"Lemme in you stupid lady?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Flibergibit?" Asked Danie.  
  
The portrait swung open to reveal the entrance to Gryffindor common room. They climbed through and it slammed shut after Lisa got through, nearly catching her foot in the door.  
  
"Stupid fat lady." Mumbled Lisa.  
  
"I don't think she likes you very much." Stated Danie.  
  
"Nah, ya think?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Heather rolled her eyes. "Where's trading spaces when you need it?"  
  
"What?" asked Danie.  
  
"Take a look around. This décor style went out centuries ago!" Heather replied.  
  
"Well it's better than the chrome and black of the new century." Danie said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hey, I like chrome!" exclaimed Lisa.  
  
"I'll have to draw up some new décor plans for this room, conjure up the materials, find some people to help, but I think we can fix this decorating nightmare!" Heather said, just as the portrait swung open and Harry, Hermione and Ron climbed through.  
  
"It's not a nightmare!" shouted Hermione immediately. "It's traditional Hogwarts style."  
  
"Traditions must change eventually." Stated Danie, glaring at Hermione in a challenging way. "Like the ancient African tradition of Female genital mutilation."  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry gagged.  
  
"We really didn't need to hear that." Said Heather.  
  
"Sometimes an honest voice is louder than a crowd." Danie said plopping down in the overstuffed chair that Harry usually sat in.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Does she always talk like that?" Harry asked Lisa, who just glared at him, and ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.  
  
"What's with her?" Asked Ron.  
  
"I think I know," said Heather running up the stairs after her.  
  
"It's been one hell of a long day." Said Danie, turning to Harry. "Pour me a tall one."  
  
****  
  
"Lisa?" came Heather's voice into the room.  
  
"Go away." Came the reply.  
  
Heather walked over to where Lisa was laying face down on her bed and sat down.  
  
"You miss Tristan don't you?" When Lisa didn't reply, Heather continued. "And Harry reminds you of him, doesn't he?"  
  
Lisa sat up to face her friend, tears streaming down her face. "You can't imagine how much I miss him! You just can't!"  
  
Danie appeared in the doorway just then, with Hermione right behind her.  
  
"But I can." Danie said quietly.  
  
"Mark?" asked Heather.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why aren't you crying then?" asked Lisa bitterly.  
  
"No use crying over spilt milk." She said "IF you would have lived your life with out ever knowing the truth, how would you feel?"  
  
"Good." Heather said bitterly.  
  
"You three are the pity party of the world." Commented Hermione.  
  
"Don't knock it 'til you try it." Said Heather.  
  
"Really, how hard could your lives have been?"  
  
"From an outsider looking in, not very hard. For us more experienced though, we suffer silently and more painfully than anyone can imagine." Replied Danielle, surprisingly coolly, her face wiped of all emotion.  
  
"And I actually have it the hardest emotionally." Said Heather.  
  
"Socially, yes. Home life, no." Said Lisa.  
  
"I know, but you both have guys back home that you can lean on. I always go for the guys that will hurt me."  
  
"But we'll probably never see them again. You're always telling me to live in reality, well look around you. A few hours ago, this was a fantasy, now it's our reality. We have to put our pasts behinds us, and live in the present." Danie said softly, embracing both of her friends.  
  
Lisa put her head in her hands and began to cry softly.  
  
"Cry if it makes it easier." Said Heather.  
  
Hermione looked like she was watching a soap opera that she was disgusted with. Danie grabbed Lisa's pillow and threw it at Hermione. She retaliated with her pillow, Danie ducked and the pillow hit Heather instead. Lisa giggled a little.  
  
"That's it! It's war!" Shouted Heather, laughing.  
  
Ten minutes later, feathers filled the air, giggles were heard down the stairs, the guys thought the girls were crazy, and the trio had become a quintet. 


	5. Mooching Money and Throwing Rings

"DAD!" Danie's voice came ringing through the hall. "DAD! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GO TO CLASS TOMORROW IF I DON'T HAVE SUPPLIES?"  
  
Snape looked up from where he was marking essays and groaned.  
  
"You're not going to class tomorrow. Dumbledore has put me in charge of taking you girls - " he paused and made a funny face. "Shopping." He finished.  
  
"YEA! I wanna kitty! Wait. how are we gonna pay for all this, boss?" Danie said, looking at him sideways.  
  
"I've got money."  
  
"Cool! I get to mooch money off of you!"  
  
"Go eat dinner with your Gryffindor friends."  
  
"Okay!" said Danie. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaving an imprint of her lipstick on him, and bounced out of the room.  
  
"Bloody child."  
  
****  
  
Heather walked up to the entrance to Dumbledore's office and looked defiantly at the gargoyles.  
  
"Bernie Bot's Every Flavor Beans!" she said triumphantly.  
  
The gargoyle leapt aside and the staircase appeared. Heather jumped on and rode it all the way to the top.  
  
"They need to put these in a mall." Commented Heather when she stepped off in front of Dumbledore's office. Then she knocked on the door.  
  
"UNCLE ALBUS!" she shouted into the door. "Where's my favorite uncle?"  
  
Dumbledore opened the door. "Why thank you. Although I do believe that the correct term is GREAT uncle."  
  
"Meh, it's too much to say at once, and uncle sounds so much nicer!"  
  
"Alright then." Replied Dumbledore, his eyes laughing. "I assume you came up here for a reason?"  
  
"Yeah, I need money for supplies so that I can actually attend classes!"  
  
"Of course. Here's the key to your vault in Gringrotts. Vault 119. Don't spend it all in one place now, my dear." He said, handing her a key.  
  
"Wicked! You're the best!" Heather said, planting a kiss on his cheek. She was just about to leave when she remembered something else. "Can Hermione come with us tomorrow? She's already so far ahead in her work, it couldn't hurt!"  
  
"Well, I don't see why not. Professor Snape could use a cool head about."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? Danie's got a pretty cool head."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
Heather shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Thanks again!" and she bounced down the stairs, heading for the great hall.  
  
****  
  
Lisa sat at the Gryffindor table all alone, looking through her wallet.  
  
"Here's a bank card that's no longer useful. And $20 that's no longer useful. Oh! A mint that's still useful." She popped it into her mouth. "The key to my house that I can't use. And- oh" Lisa had pulled out a picture of Tristan. "The guy I love but will never see again." She finished her voice choking.  
  
She shoved the picture back into the wallet, and slammed the wallet down on the table so loud that the entire hall turned around. Lisa put her head in her hands, so she didn't notice when Ron and Harry slid down the bench, picked up her wallet and took Tristan's picture out.  
  
"Add a scar and thicker rimmed glasses, and he looks just like you." Commented Ron to Harry.  
  
Lisa looked up and snatched the picture out of Harry's hands.  
  
"He's nothing like you. He's sweet and funny and you. aren't."  
  
"Are you guys bugging Lisa?" asked a voice from behind Harry and Ron. They turned around to find Heather and Danie standing behind them, hands on their hips, smirks on their faces.  
  
"No." they said quickly, and make a move to stand up and leave.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Said Heather, and pushed them both back down into their seats. Then she looked around. "Umm, why is there a ten metre radius around us?"  
  
"Well, everyone's just a little afraid of you three." Said Ron carefully.  
  
"Oh my god." Heather smacked her forehead, and then stood up on the bench. "Hey everyone! Can I have your attention please?" she shouted, and every head turned to look at her. "There is no need to be afraid of us! I repeat, absolutely no reason whatsoever!"  
  
"Speak for yourself!" said Danie.  
  
"Shut up!" she hissed back.  
  
"We're not gonna bite you or give you rabies or make you" she paused and lowered her voice. "One of us."  
  
"I was thinking sterile but." Danie said. Heather smacked her upside the head.  
  
Ron, Harry and Lisa were all on the edge of howling with laughter when Heather sat down.  
  
"What did you say that for?" Heather asked Danie.  
  
"I dunno, it just popped into my head."  
  
"Sick child."  
  
"Yes, I have a fever of 105. shiny!"  
  
Danie had spotted Draco who was flashing some ring with a family crest on it. She crossed to room and snatched it out of Draco's hands.  
  
"Hey!" shouted Draco. "Ten points from - mmm!"  
  
Heather and Ron had covered Draco and Pansy's mouths.  
  
"Give it back to Malfoy!" shouted Crabbe.  
  
"Alright!" Danie shouted back, and tossed it to Lisa, who glared warningly at her. "Whoops! Wrong direction! Such butterfingers I have!"  
  
"Eleanor! Give it here!" Snape's voice was barely heard over the laughter of the Gryffindors and the shouts of the Slytherins. But Danie heard him. She glared at him, grabbed the ring back from Lisa and threw it at Snape. It landed in Snape's goblet, and splashed him, who turned as red as someone so pale could go.  
  
"What? You've got it!" Danie shouted, then turned around and ran out of the great hall before anyone could say anything. 


	6. Truth or Dare or Kiss and Tell

The four girls were sitting in the common room, in Gryffindor tower. Hermione was studying, Ron and Harry were playing wizards chess, while Danie was counting.  
  
"100,101,102,103, 104,10-" Danie was interrupted by Heather.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Counting the ceiling tiles. Oh great, you made me lose count. Now I have to star all over again! One, two."  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Said Heather.  
  
"You're telling me! I'm trying to go over my history again for tomorrow!" Said Hermione.  
  
"Oh yah!" Heather said smacking her forehead. "You're coming with us tomorrow! Uncle - I mean - Professor Dumbledore said you could."  
  
"But what about the school work?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"You need a break." Heather decided for her.  
  
"Hey, lucky!" Came Ron and Harry's voices from the fireplace.  
  
Danie turned to them. "Well, do YOU want to spend the day with Snape?"  
  
"Um, never mind." Said Ron.  
  
"Let's DO something!" said Heather.  
  
"We could go find a grand piano and tap dance on it." Suggested Danie, earning her several strange looks from the people around her.  
  
"How about not!" Heather said "What about Truth, Dare or Kiss & Tell?"  
  
"Umm.." Hermione said.  
  
"Uh," Ron said, glanced at Hermione then said, "Okay."  
  
"Well, it's better than losing to Ron at chess." Said Harry.  
  
"Danie, how about you? Danie? Daaannniiieee!" Heather said.  
  
"Huh, what? Oh. Sure. What am I doing?"  
  
"Truth, Dare or Kiss & Tell." Replied Heather.  
  
"What's the Kiss and Tell part about?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well if you don't tell the truth, or you don't do the dare, you have to kiss a guy, or a girl, of the person who dared you's choice. Does that make sense?" replied Heather.  
  
"Sure, okay I guess." Said Hermione, glancing at Ron quickly. "How about Lisa and Ginny? Are they playing?"  
  
****  
  
Ten minutes later, almost all of the fifth and sixth years in Gryffindor house were sitting in a circle, getting ready to play Truth, Dare or Kiss & Tell.  
  
"Alright. Who's going to kick it off?" asked Heather.  
  
"Well it was your idea, why don't you?" said Lisa.  
  
"Okay, Ron! Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Um, Dare." Replied Ron.  
  
"I dare you, to go down to Snape's office, knock on his door, and run away."  
  
"No way! Do you want Gryffindor to lose more points from him? You guys already lost enough!"  
  
"So you won't do the dare?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Kiss Hermione then."  
  
"WHAT" shouted Hermione and everyone started to laugh.  
  
"Do it Ron!" shouted Heather over the laughter!  
  
"Kiss her! Kiss her!" everyone began to chant.  
  
"Fine!" Ron said, turned to Hermione, leaned forward, hesitated for a second and then kissed her. But instead of stopping as planned, they lingered quite a bit longer.  
  
"Awwww!" All the girls in the room broke into a chorus of high-pitched squeals. They broke apart.  
  
"Uh, sorry." Said Ron.  
  
Hermione leaned forward and whispered to him. "That's okay, I didn't really mind."  
  
"Someone clean out the closet!" said Danie, who was sitting right next to the two and could hear Hermione.  
  
"Danielle!" said Ron suddenly. "I dare you to go and ask a really stupid question of Snape!"  
  
Danie made it look like she was thinking about it for a second. "Okay!" she said brightly. "Everyone, follow me! Single file please!"  
  
"What? I'm not going to Snape's office just before curfew!" said Lavender.  
  
"Fine." Said Heather. "Danie, me, Lisa, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Dean. You guys come. You can be confirmation."  
  
Everyone that Heather named agreed, Neville with a bit of persuasion, and before they knew it, they were walking right past McGonagall in the hall.  
  
"Where are you going?" she called.  
  
"Where no student has willingly gone before!" Came Danie's reply.  
  
"I'm not going willingly." Squeaked Neville.  
  
"Don't worry! He doesn't bite! Hard." she assured Neville.  
  
Danie stopped in front of Snape's office in the dungeon, and knocked on the door. The door swung open and Snape stood looking down on all of them.  
  
"Do 'real' wizards wear boxers or briefs?" Asked Danie.  
  
Snape looked at Danie, at the crowd behind her, crossed his arms and stared at her.  
  
"You're not going to answer are you?"  
  
"No." he said, sounding really annoyed. "If you have a real question to ask me, do it now or go away."  
  
"You're not going to take any house points?" asked Ron.  
  
"What would I take them for, stupidity?" he asked.  
  
Within a second Danie had thrown herself at him, knocking him to the ground and sat there on his chest, smiling down at him.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that I should've seen that coming?" He asked her.  
  
"Because you should know me better than you do." She replied.  
  
Snape sighed. "Now get off me."  
  
"Whatcha gonna give me if I do?"  
  
"I don't know. What do you want?"  
  
"A pony. On second thought, an answer. Why do I have an urge to rip out everyone's throat and drink their blood?"  
  
Everyone backed away from the two on the floor.  
  
Snape sighed again. "Can I just give you a blood sucker and tell you later?"  
  
"No, both now."  
  
"God, you're exactly like your mother." He said.  
  
"You knew her mother?" Harry asked.  
  
"Very well." Danie said to him.  
  
"You're squishing me!" Snape said.  
  
"Tell me!" Danie replied.  
  
"Fine, you're three quarters vampire! Happy? The blood suckers are in a jar on my desk. Now get off of me!"  
  
Danie stood up. "Can I have a pony now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"A dog?"  
  
"No."  
  
"A bird?"  
  
"No."  
  
"A fluffy white kitty?"  
  
"Definitely not."  
  
"A bat?"  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"A vampire bat?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"A piggy back ride?"  
  
"Eleanor Danielle Snape!" Snape shouted.  
  
"Oops." She said. "Too far?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Should I go now?"  
  
"Only if you want to."  
  
"Um, see you later!"  
  
Danie ran out of the room, with everyone scrambling to catch up.  
  
"I'd appreciate it if you don't mention that to anyone." She said once they were out of the dungeons.  
  
"Which part? The tackling, the vampire or the fact that you're SNAPE'S DAUGHTER?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Um, the last two."  
  
"How are we going to explain the part about not losing any house points?" asked Heather.  
  
"I guess I'd better come clean. But let's keep the vampire part to ourselves, okay?"  
  
Everyone nodded, and Neville began to whimper.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't eat you."  
  
**** "Did she do it?"  
  
"How many points did we lose?"  
  
"What did she ask him?"  
  
The group was bombarded with questions the second they climbed through the entrance.  
  
"Yes I did, we didn't lose any house points because he couldn't figure out what to take them for, and I asked him if 'real' wizards wore boxers or briefs." Danielle said.  
  
"Cool!" said Parvati.  
  
"Alright! My turn! Seamus! Truth or dare?" 


	7. Truth or Dare or Nervous Breakdown?

"Dare." Said Seamus tentatively.  
  
"I dare you to tell Snape that you kissed me." Said Danie, smirking.  
  
"Why would I kiss you?" He asked.  
  
"Because you're just stupid enough to do it."  
  
"I am not stupid!"  
  
"Then you'll do it because this has got to be the easiest dare yet. Think about it. Why would Snape CARE if you kissed me?" Danie said.  
  
"Who would I have to kiss?"  
  
Danie looked around the room. "Pansy Parkinson."  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll do the dare!"  
  
"Lavender, you go and make sure he doesn't wimp out!" Heather said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Once Lavender and Seamus had climbed through the entrance, everyone who had gone to Snape's office with Danie turned to her.  
  
"You're evil!" Lisa said.  
  
"Well I don't like Seamus very much."  
  
"Well," said Heather, "why don't we continue the game? Harry you go."  
  
Harry thought for a minute. "Lisa, Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth" she replied with a confident grin.  
  
"Why do you look like a Malfoy?" Harry asked  
  
"Who do I have to kiss?" she said wincing  
  
"Me"  
  
"Damn you! HE"S MY BROTHER AND IF YOU TELL ANYONE I"LL KILLYOU." she shouted.  
  
"Okay. Lisa it's your turn to pick someone." Hermione said hastily.  
  
"Fine." Lisa said. "Heather, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to kiss my brother!"  
  
Heather opened her mouth, then closed it again.  
  
Suddenly Lavender burst into the room.  
  
"SNAPE IS A VAMPIRE! HE-"  
  
"No shit Sherlock." Said Danie, who was looking at her nails.  
  
"And he completely freaked out when Seamus told him he'd kissed you! He threatened to kill him! The poor dear is locked in a closet and won't come out!"  
  
"Aww, that's too bad." Danie said.  
  
"You should have been put in Slytherin." Dean said.  
  
"Yah." Said Danie, getting up and stretching. "That's what the hat said too. I just don't feel like following a hypocritical bastard. Come on Heather. I'll go see what I can do about Seamus, and if we pass Draco on the way, you can kiss him."  
  
The two girls left the room, leaving Lavender completely confused.  
  
"Kiss Malfoy? Why would she do that?"  
  
"I dared her to." Lisa said.  
  
****  
  
Snape was pacing back and forth in front of a broom closet.  
  
"MR. FINNIGAN! GET OUT HERE!" he shouted.  
  
"Daddy! Hands up in the air and step away from the closet!" Danie said, running towards him with Heather close behind.  
  
"Eleanor Snape! I assume your going to explain all of this?" Asked Snape demandingly.  
  
"I dared him too, if he hadn't told you that he kissed me, then he would have to kiss Pansy Parkinson."  
  
"So it's not true?"  
  
Danielle made a face "As if"  
  
" My apologies Mr. Finnigan" Snape called into the closet " you can come out now."  
  
Seamus poked his head out of the door "Daddy? Eleanor Snape? You know he was going to freak on me didn't you? You bi-"  
  
He was cut off by a sharp glare from Snape and fainted at the sight of it.  
  
Danie turned to Snape "If you get rid of all my boyfriend's then your going to be stuck with me forever!"  
  
"It depends on the boy" replied Snape  
  
"You mean you would be okay if I dated," Danielle looked around, and saw Draco coming down the hall. "Him?" she asked pointing at him.  
  
"Yes" he said as Heather crossed the hall and quickly planted a kiss on Draco's lips.  
  
"She dared me to" said Heather "So don't get any ideas"  
  
"Who?" Asked Draco.  
  
"Your sister" replied Heather  
  
"Heather, you have to admit there was more to that kiss then you intended" Danie stated.  
  
Heather bolted from Draco's side down the corridor, hitting Danie upside the head on her way, only to receive a glare from Snape.  
  
"SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND! I'M ALLOWED!" Heather called over her shoulder as she rounded the corner. 


	8. Shopping for Sugar

The next morning Hermione, Lisa, Heather and Danie were all up and dressed before anyone else. They all raced down to the dungeons and Danie banged on Snape's office door.  
  
"Yo, dad!" Danie called. "DAD! We've got to go now!"  
  
There was the sound of a door creaking open, a few crashes and some groans, then the door swung open to reveal Snape - in his boxer shorts. The Girls burst into giggles.  
  
"Well that answers my question!" Danie said between giggles.  
  
"Huh?" Snape said. Then he looked down to realize that he'd grabbed his robe, but forgotten to put it on entirely. He screamed and quickly threw it on. "Do you have a purpose for being here?" he said, trying not to blush.  
  
"You're taking us shopping, remember?" Heather said, jumping up and down.  
  
"Please don't say shopping." Lisa said. "It sounds to girlish."  
  
"It's six in the morning!" Snape exclaimed, walking into the office and sitting down at his desk. The girls followed and closed the door behind them.  
  
"We don't want anyone knowing that we're shopping with you." Heather said. "Got a reputation to keep you know."  
  
"Heather, be nice to my daddy!" Danie said.  
  
"Sorry, I haven't had my sugar yet." Heather said putting her head down on the desk. "And you dragged me out of bed at this ridiculous hour. You know I hate waking up before ten."  
  
"Well at least someone has SOME common sense in this group." Snape said, stretching.  
  
"Let's go." said Heather. "Maybe I'll find some sugar on the way there and we can get down to some serious shopping."  
  
****  
  
"Bouncy bouncy bouncy bouncy..." Heather was jumping all over Diagon Alley.  
  
"I don't think we should've given her that fifth Lemon Drop!" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes - that - is - what - put - me - over - the - edge!" Heather said between hops and gulps of air.  
  
"Just be grateful I'm not on a sugar high... yet" Lisa said as she jumped out of the way seconds before Heather landed with a smack on the cement, where Lisa had once stood.  
  
A few minutes later after all had regained order Lisa , Heather, and Hermione wander, slowly but surly, away from Snape into a shop where they would hide until Danie came and 'found' them.  
  
"Where have those friends of yours wander off too?" asked Snape  
  
"I don't know" replied Danie with her fingers crossed under her cloak " But we will have a better chance of finding them in this crowd if we split up."  
  
"Fine. If or when you have found them, meet me in the Leaky Cauldron" Snape said as he headed towards the Gringotts. " I'll search over by the bank and you can search by the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
Thanking god the Snape had chosen to search over by Gringotts, Danie ran towards the shop where the three girls where hidden. "Ready to go raise some hell?" asked Danie  
  
"Ya!" replied Heather and Lisa, as they dragged Hermione towards the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Muggle world... here we come!" shouted Heather as they exited the Leaky Cauldron onto the sunny London street. 


	9. Tattoos to Piercings

"Guys, I don't think this is such a good idea" Hermione stuttered looking a the neon sign of Buhdi's Tattoo parlor. "My parents will kill me"  
  
"No they won't, they'll just be really mad!" said Danie, "possibly have a cow. But not kill you"  
  
"But then you get a little sister" said Heather  
  
"Moo." said Danie, walking into the Tattoo parlor.  
  
"Is she always like that?" asked Hermione  
  
"Yup." said Heather and Lisa as they pushed her in through the door.  
  
****  
  
Inside the Tattoo Parlor, Heather Lisa and Danielle were pushing Hermione to the front desk.  
  
"Lisa, you got your credit card?" Danie asked.  
  
"Right here!" Lisa said, holding up the platinum piece of plastic. "Unlimited funds, and paid by my grandma!"  
  
"We each want a tattoo-" started Heather, only to be interrupted by Hermione.  
  
"NO! I- I'm not ready for a tattoo, guys." she stammered.  
  
"Alright fine." Heather said. "Then there will only be THREE tattoos-"  
  
"And a piercing!" Hermione said. "Your sign here says you can do piercings?"  
  
"Yes." The guy behind the counter said gruffly.  
  
"I want my ears pierced."  
  
"Go Hermione!" Lisa said.  
  
"Wait, it's cheaper and easier if we all just get a piercing." Danie noted, looking at the sign on the counter.  
  
"Alright. I'll get my nose done, Hermione will get her ears done, and you guys will..." Lisa trailed off and looked expectantly at Heather and Danie.  
  
"Belly button." Said Heather.  
  
"Same here." said Danie.  
  
"Pick out the rings and let's get this show rolling." the guy behind the counter said.  
  
****  
  
"OW!" Hermione shouted as the gun shot the earring through her ear.  
  
Everyone else had already had her belly button or nose done.  
  
"Oh come on, Hermione!" Lisa said. "Mine was a cartilage piercing. Did you hear me scream?"  
  
"But that was your what - fourteenth time getting something pierced? You're used to it!" She said back.  
  
"Whatever. Just get the other one done and we'll get out of here. Dad's gotta be suspicious by now!" Danie said.  
  
"OW!" Hermione shouted again.  
  
"There, we're done and paid for. Let's go!" Danie said, and led the girls out the door, back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
****  
  
"There you are!" Snape said, turning around.  
  
"Yup! Took me a while, but I found them!" Danie said perkily.  
  
"You do realize that we only have a half hour left to get ALL of your supplies?" Snape said.  
  
"Yup! So let's get moving!" Heather said, and the girls walked out of the Leaky Cauldron, into Diagon Alley.  
  
"Can I get a kitty?" Danie asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Awww, please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Even if it's black?"  
  
"Fine! But don't ask for any more perks."  
  
"GRINGOTTS! I've got my key, how about you guys?" Heather said, bouncing through the crowd."  
  
"Yah, I got an owl last night." Lisa said. "This is the only good thing about being a Malfoy, I'm filthy rich!"  
  
"Dad won't let me have my key." Danie said glaring at Snape.  
  
"I don't trust you yet." Snape said.  
  
"Oh thank you very much."  
  
****  
  
"Vault 119." the squeaky goblin said. "Key please."  
  
Heather handed him the key, and the goblin unlocked the door.  
  
"Wicked." Heather said, looking at all the coins. "I'm as rich as Harry!"  
  
Heather grabbed a huge amount of coins and stuffed them into her change purse.  
  
"Let's go, I'm done!" Heather said, jumping back into the cart.  
  
Many twists and turns later, the cart stopped again.  
  
"Vault 666. Key please."  
  
Lisa got out and handed the goblin the key. After stuffing a bunch of coins in her wallet, she plunked back down into the cart.  
  
"You can go now," she said.  
  
The cart began to move again.  
  
"Vault 713. Key please." Snape got out and grabbed a lot of coins then sat back into the cart.  
  
Once they were out of Gringotts, Heather and Hermione walked ahead of the group, on their way to Ollivanders for wands.  
  
****  
  
"Hey you guys, you'll never guess what Lisa did when we where getting our wands!" stated Heather.  
  
"What she do?" said Ron, who was instantly drawn to the glittering birthstone earring in Hermione's ears.  
  
"She blew out the window with the first wand she tried" said Danie "and then she knocked out the guy at Ollivanders with the second wand"  
  
"Thank god third times the charm" said Hermione " or who knows what else she would have done" Then she noticed that Ron was starring at her at which time she remembered her earring's and started mindlessly playing with them. 


	10. Halloween Set Ups

"BOO!" shouted Lisa as she stood over Hermione's bed. "Happy Halloween."  
  
"AAAAHHH" shouted Hermione, as she woke up with a start "don't do that!"  
  
"Why not?" asked Danie "It's all in the spirit of fun on Halloween."  
  
"You can do it, just not while I'm sleeping" responded Hermione.  
  
"What did I miss?" asked Heather as she walked into the room carrying Danie's new cat, Diablo, in her arms.  
  
"Nothing much. Just Lisa scaring Hermione awake." Responded Lavender.  
  
"Ya, it was great." said Lisa with a big goofy grin on her face as she cleaned her noise and belly button piercings in front of the full length mirror.  
  
"Really" said Heather.  
  
It was a month later on a beautiful Friday morning, and the five girls were the only ones left in the dormitory. Danie obviously wanted to change that though. She went right up to Lavender, and stared her in the face grinning just a little. Lavender's eyes opened wide.  
  
"Uh, yah Parvati? Coming!" and she bolted out of the room.  
  
Danie turned to the other three left in the room, who were trying not to laugh.  
  
"Who does everyone want to go to the dance with tonight?" She asked.  
  
"I wanna set everyone up!" Lisa said.  
  
"I dunno..." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh come on," replied Lisa. "We all know you want to go with Ron!"  
  
"What? How do you know that?" Hermione asked, snapping to attention.  
  
"You can't stop staring at him." Said Heather.  
  
"He can't stop staring at you" Said Danie.  
  
"You guys just kind of fell into each other during truth or dare the other night." Lisa pointed out.  
  
"Fine! You caught me! But he's my friend, I don't know if I'm ready to take that risk!" Hermione admitted exasperated.  
  
"Wrong question." Heather said. "You should just ask if you're WILLING to take that risk."  
  
"I'm still setting the two of you up for the dance." Lisa said.  
  
"Only if I can set you up with someone." Hermione said.  
  
"Hey, you're beginning to sound like us now!" Danie said.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." she replied.  
  
"Those earrings have transformed you my dear!" Heather said, putting on a typical fake gypsy accent. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Fine you can set me up. But no losers that no one wants to go with!" Lisa said.  
  
"How about Harry?" Hermione asked, glancing at Lisa sideways. "He's in high demand these days."  
  
"What?! Can't you see that I DON'T like him?" Lisa shouted.  
  
"Only because he reminds you of Tristan." Heather pointed out.  
  
"Yah..." Lisa thought for a minute. "Fine. But he can't get any expectations."  
  
"I'll make sure he knows that." Hermione said, pulling on a T-shirt.  
  
"What about you Heather?" asked Lisa.  
  
"I trust you. Surprise me." Heather said, touching up her nail polish.  
  
"And Danie?"  
  
"Please don't. I don't feel like going with anyone." Danie said, playing with her belly button ring.  
  
"Alright. Heather, you're just gonna love who I've got in mind!" Lisa said.  
  
"Tell me!" Hermione said.  
  
"Me too!" Danie said.  
  
So Lisa, Danie and Hermione went into the corner and began to whisper. Sometimes they peaked up at Heather, who was looking at them intently. Suddenly the group burst into giggles, and they separated back to their beds, all looking at Heather.  
  
"What?" asked Heather. No one answered. "What?" she asked again, more intently.  
  
"You're just going to have a blast at the dance!" squeaked Hermione, then walked out of the room, still giggling.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that having you surprise me wasn't a good idea?" asked Heather.  
  
"I don't know!" giggled Lisa, and followed Hermione out of the room, with Danie stifling laughter behind her.  
  
"This is going to be one long dance." Heather thought to herself as she pulled on her robe over top of her clothes, fixed her hair and make-up and followed the girls out of the room.  
  
****  
  
"Man these books are heavy!" commented Heather as she walked into Charms: the last class of the day.  
  
"Don't think about the weight of the books." Said Lisa. "Think about who I'm asking to the dance for you!"  
  
"Are you ever going to drop it? I DON'T want to think about it or else I'm going to start thinking you're setting me up with your bro or something!" Heather said, tired of saying the same thing over and over again.  
  
"Okay..." Lisa said.  
  
"Settle down class!" squeaked Professor Flitwick just then. "We're going to continue our practice of the mimicorian charm!"  
  
"Fun, making things look like something else!" Heather said once every one had gone to work.  
  
"How powerful do ya think you'd have to be to make this spell work in the great hall?" asked Lisa.  
  
"Actually, it was the four founders combined who bewitched the ceiling." said Hermione, who was still trying to make her block of wood show the Whomping Willow.  
  
"Cool." said Heather. "Sky to Block Mimicorian! Cool!" Heather said.  
  
She had indeed made something appear on her block, but it wasn't the sky. Two people sat by a fireplace, one on her knees, the other, a man, in a chair. The woman on her knees was saying something, but no sound came out of the block of wood. She was almost a beach blonde, with blue eyes. For a minute Heather thought she looked almost like -  
  
BOOM! Neville had made his block of wood turn into a fireball.  
  
"Only Neville..." mumbled Hermione, who said a spell and turned the fireball to ice, which fell and crashed onto the desk.  
  
"I think that's enough for today class!" squeaked Flitwick once the mess had been cleaned up. "Due to the fact that you will be attending the Halloween Dance tonight, I won't assign you any homework! Have fun!"  
  
The class exploded into cheers. The only homework that had been assigned to them all day was from Snape, and it wasn't much. Two inches of parchment on the anti-intoxicant spell due Monday. Over all, it had been a good day.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to Harry about the dance tonight." Said Hermione as they exited the room.  
  
"I'll go talk to Ron," said Danie.  
  
"I'll go find your mystery date Heather!" said Lisa, nudging Heather in the ribs, who winced.  
  
"I'll just go and do the potions homework and get ready for the dance tonight. We only need our dress robes, right?" Heather asked Hermione.  
  
"Yea, that's what most people wear." Hermione replied.  
  
"Alright then. Why don't I take your guys' books upstairs so you don't have to lug them around with you?" Heather offered, and was immediately loaded down with books and book bags.  
  
"You okay with all of that?" asked Lisa.  
  
"Yah, I'll manage. Go you guys!" Heather said, and the other three took off in different directions.  
  
"See ya." Heather said more to herself than anyone. She organized herself so that she could walk normally, and headed towards Gryffindor Tower.  
  
****  
  
"Harry! Wait up!" Hermione called across the hallway.  
  
"Hey Hermione. What's up?" Harry replied.  
  
"How'd you like a date to the Halloween Dance tonight?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Um, I think Ron wants to go with you." Harry said uncomfortably.  
  
"Not ME, silly." Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Lisa."  
  
"Oh. I thought she hated me."  
  
"Only because you remind her of her boyfriend in the other dimension." Hermione said.  
  
"Right, I saw the picture a while ago."  
  
"Well will you go with her?" Hermione asked, getting exasperated.  
  
"Yah, sure." Harry decided.  
  
"Great!" Hermione said. "See ya later in the common room then?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
****  
  
"Ron!" Danie said, panting. "Do you always walk this fast? Ron!"  
  
"Yea?" Asked Ron, turning around.  
  
"You like Hermione, right?"  
  
Ron's ears turned red as he began to blush. "How'd you know?"  
  
Danie rolled her eyes. "It's obvious to the world that you two like each other. Anyway, have you asked her to the dance tonight yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Alright, I'm setting ya up. Meet us later in the common room, okay?"  
  
"Uh, alright." Ron's ears were practically scarlet.  
  
"Later dude!" Danie said, and ran off.  
  
"Weird girl." Thought Ron to himself, then continued down the hall towards the Library.  
  
****  
  
Lisa was running up flight after flight of stairs. Finally she reached the top, panting.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Therestral" Lisa said, out of breath.  
  
The door swung open, and she climbed through. Everyone in the Slytherin common room stood up at the sight of her.  
  
"How'd you get in here?" Demanded Pansy.  
  
"I have connections." Lisa said. "Is Draco in here? I need to talk to him."  
  
Pansy glared at Lisa.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Dumbledore sent me." Lisa lied. "I need to talk to him, before he loses his rank as prefect."  
  
Pansy's eyes went wide. "MALFOY! GET DOWN HERE! IT'S IMPORTANT!"  
  
Draco thundered down the stairs. "What's wrong? What - oh." His eyes rested on Lisa. "What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"Dumbledore sent her! I think you're in trouble!" Pansy said, panicking.  
  
"Oh really? What's so important?" Draco asked, eyeing Lisa carefully.  
  
"Step out here please." Lisa said, motioning towards the door. "I need to talk to you alone."  
  
Once they were outside the door and down a couple flights of stairs, Lisa stopped.  
  
"Dumbledore didn't send you, did he?" Draco said furiously.  
  
"No, but I have a proposal for you. You probably don't have a date to the dance tonight, do you?" said Lisa, looking at her nails.  
  
"No."  
  
"Thought so. So I figured I'd set you up on a blind date."  
  
"Absolutely not." Draco began to walk away.  
  
"Come on, please? I'm your twin, I've been missing for sixteen years, don't you think you owe me one little favor?" Lisa asked, giving him a puppy dog look.  
  
Draco looked at his sister, and sighed. "Maybe you should've been put into Slytherin, your guilt trips are amazing. Fine, but just don't announce it to the world, okay?"  
  
"Deal." Lisa said.  
  
"Who's the girl?"  
  
"Oh, you'll find out!" Lisa said, going back down the stairs. "Just meet us at the entrance of the Great Hall, okay?"  
  
"Fine!" 


	11. Truth be Known

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.  
  
"Flibergibit." Heather gasped and the portrait swung open to let her in.  
  
Once she was in the common room, Heather dropped the books onto the table and sat down in the overstuffed chair beside the fire. She sat staring at the flames for awhile, then she closed her eyes.  
  
The second she did, an image flashed before her eyes. The blonde woman, on her knees in front of the man in the armchair. Heather's eyes flew back open, and she jolted as if someone had just smacked her. She knew that she recognized the woman from somewhere, but where?  
  
"Hey Heather." she turned around to find Danie looking down at her.  
  
"I thought you were asking Ron to the dance for Hermione?"  
  
"Done."  
  
Heather stared at her for a minute, then gasped " You!"  
  
"Yah it's me, did you just notice?"  
  
"No! The woman in my vision looked like you. I mean you before we came here! Damn physic powers!"  
  
"Time to have a little chat with daddy-o."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yes!" Danie grabbed heather and dragged her towards Snape's office.  
  
"Why does Snape need to know?" Heather demanded, wriggling in Danie's tight grip.  
  
"Don't you ever pay attention? Snape said that BEFORE my hair turned black, I looked like my mother! That's my mother you saw, and he lied to me!" Danie said, dragging her down the stairs and through the halls.  
  
Danie pounded on the door to Snape's office. When no one answered, she looked around and saw a door next to his office. She walked up to it, still clenching Heather's wrist, and barged right in - to Snape's quarters. He was sitting in what looked like a bathrobe, head back, sipping a Bloody Mary with real blood.  
  
"Hmm, I've done that before." Danie said, looking at him.  
  
Snape sat bold upright. "What are you doing here? Wait - what have you done?" Snape boomed.  
  
"I have caught you in a lie and it's my job as a teenager to disobey you." Danie said coolly.  
  
"What lie?" Snape asked.  
  
"I want a picture of my Mother - now." Danie said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I deserve to know what my mother looked like."  
  
"Fine." Snape rummaged around in the top drawer, and finally pulled out a picture of a beautiful, blonde woman with blue eyes. Danie took it from Snape and handed it to Heather.  
  
"Is that her?" asked Danie.  
  
Heather looked at the picture and gasped. "Yes." she breathed. Then suddenly everything changed, and her eyes glazed over and fainted.  
  
"Heather? HEATHER!" Danie's voice was falling away. The only thing that Heather could focus on now was Danie's mother - and whom she KNEW now could only be Lord Voldemort. She seemed to be floating over them, as if she was a ghost that no one could see.  
  
"Serve me, and your precious daughter and husband shall be spared." Voldemort hissed.  
  
"Never." Danie's mother said in a shaky voice. "You'll have to kill me first, and I know that my family will have the same reaction."  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Voldemort shouted, and Danie's mother flew up into the corner between the wall and the ceiling - right next to where Heather floated. For a second, Heather could've sworn that she'd seen her, but then she was being pulled away. Through the wall of the room, up into the sky. What she saw then shocked her. The Shrieking shack, Hogsmeade, the road between, then she was being pulled through the walls of Hogwarts, she passed through floors, seeing students in the halls, then into the hospital wing, and back into her body.  
  
****  
  
"Mmm," Heather said, stirring uncomfortably in the hospital bed.  
  
"She's waking up!" Lisa shouted, and Danie, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Snape and Poppy Pomfrey rushed to Heather's side.  
  
Heather sat bolt upright and almost hit Poppy in the head.  
  
"Shrieking Shack!" she shouted.  
  
"What?" everyone asked at the same time.  
  
"Voldemort!" Heather was still shouting, disoriented. Everyone except Lisa, Danie and Harry winced at the sound of the name. "Voldemort's in the Shrieking Shack and he's torturing Danie's mother!"  
  
Snape went pale. Poppy rushed to get a re-orientation potion. Danie was looking from Heather to Snape. Harry was still processing the fact that he wasn't the only one alive that'd seen Voldemort anymore. Lisa was glaring at Snape because she'd just found out that he'd lied to Danie, and Ron and Hermione had just met each other's eyes in a terrified stare.  
  
"Drink this honey." Poppy said, coaxing a potion to Heather, who drank it.  
  
After almost spitting it back up, Heather's eyes looked a little less glazed over.  
  
"That could use a little sugar you know." Heather said, looking at Poppy. Then she turned her head and almost did a double take. "Well I certainly seem to have a fan club!"  
  
"What about Voldemort?" Harry asked impatiently. "How do you know he's in Hogsmeade?"  
  
"I saw him torturing Danie's mom in the shrieking shack in Hogsmeade." Heather said coolly. "And if you don't believe me, there's a group of kids on the second floor, about to break Fred and George Weasley's record. And Snape, Danie'll like her gift."  
  
Snape choked on air.  
  
"What gift?" Asked Danie, turning to Snape. Then, without waiting for an answer she walked out the door.  
  
"Where are you going young lady?" Snape boomed behind her.  
  
"To hell! Who's coming with me?" She replied.  
  
"Oh no you don't! You stay at the dance, and I'll contact the Order. They'll go and get your mother."  
  
"You go too."  
  
"NO!" Heather said. "He wants all of you! The whole Snape family. You can't go.!"  
  
"I agree my dear." a soft voice said from behind them. Dumbledore had been standing in the doorway.  
  
"Fine." Danie said, sitting down on the bed, crossing her arms and putting on her best pouty face. "But I want to be notified as soon as she's brought back here! AND I want chocolate."  
  
Heather took one of the huge slabs of chocolate beside her bed and broke it in half. She gave one half to Danie and started gnawing on the second half.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Welcome." Heather replied, getting up. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to get ready for the dance." 


	12. Happy Halloween

"Can't you please tell me who your setting me up with?" begged Heather who pulled on her red velvet dress robes.  
  
"No. You asked me to surprise you and it will be." Replied Lisa who was pulling on her black dress robes with dark blue satin lining "And your just going to love who I picked"  
  
"Ya. To death" Said Danie who was lying on her bed, thinking about the days events so far, wearing her dark black dress robes with a high collar.  
  
"Just maybe not to death" added Hermione who was checking her reflection in the full length mirror and fixed a stray tread on her baby blue robes.  
  
"Aww, come on guys I really want to know" begged Heather as they walked down stairs to the common room to meet up with Lisa and Hermione's dates  
  
****  
  
As they came down stairs to the great hall a bit later, Lisa scanned the crowd " There's your date Heather" she said as she pointed towards Draco.  
  
"DRACO! Draco Malfoy! No, no, no! Hell no! What part of 'I hate Him' don't you understand?" shouted Heather  
  
Then at the sound of his name being shouted Draco looked around and his eyes fell on a horror struck Heather "YOU!" He shouted  
  
"If you think I'm going to the dance with THAT-" Heather said to Lisa, pointing at Draco "You are sadly mistaken!"  
  
"Yah," Draco said. But the harshness that was usually there was surprisingly missing. "Same here"  
  
"If you excuse me, I'll go and flirt with those hot Ravenclaw boys over there." Heather said, and took off.  
  
Draco stood there staring after Heather  
  
"Aww," Danie said harshly. "You wish she'd have gone with you, don't you?"  
  
"NO!" Draco shot back, then ran away towards his gang  
  
****  
  
"Want to dance?" asked Harry as the first slow song of the night filled the room  
  
"Sure" Lisa said after a few seconds of reluctance.  
  
Heather and Danie sat at the table watching their friends dance. Hermione had her head resting on Ron's shoulder and Ron had a look of pure contentment on his face. "Don't they look cute?" asked Heather as she kept her eyes on them a few seconds longer.  
  
"Ya, sure" replied Danie.  
  
Moving her eyes from Ron and Hermione, Heather looked for Lisa and Harry. When she spotted them they where dancing awfully close for someone who hates the other person.  
  
"I think Lisa has some explaining to do later" Heather mumbled to her self.  
  
Letting her eyes wander and thinking about what happened earlier, her eyes locked with Draco's. For what seemed like an eternity to her, she kept her eyes locked with his, With feelings of uncertainty about what to do washing over her. Then something broke they're connection and he looked away with reluctance.  
  
"Huh?" asked Draco  
  
"What are you thinking about, staring off into space like that?" asked Pansy  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking about stuff" Lied Draco, as he look through the crowd again only to find that Heather wasn't there. 'It's just that Danielle was right' He thought. "Um, I need more Pumpkin Juice, I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay" Pansy replied looking at him with a longing expression, crossed with confused, on her face.  
  
Draco quickly crossed the great hall looking for Heather finding her sitting all alone at a table. "Um, hi" Draco said  
  
"What are you doing here?" Heather asked glaring back at him  
  
"Why are you sitting all alone?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Why do you care if I care?"  
  
"I don't"  
  
"Well I was wondering if you like to dance. I'm mean with guys" Draco asked stumbling over his words " I mean would you like to dance with me?"  
  
"Umm," Heather's look softened as she considered it " Sure" she replied.  
  
He took her hand and they walk onto the dance floor. Just then a slow song sounded and couples around them got closer. Heather and Draco began to slow dance very far and uncomfortable at first but as they song progressed they began to become more comfortable and danced closer and closer. Finally the song ended and people began to slowly break apart and gather their stuff to leave because the dance was over. But instead of moving Heather and Draco's faces came closer and closer until their faces where close enough both could fell each others breath, and they kissed.  
  
"GET OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND YOU SLUT!" shouted Pansy and Heather and Draco quickly drew apart  
  
"Sorry." Stuttered Draco after Heather as she moved away from him and ran away towards the entrance hall.  
  
"What did you do that for you cow?" shouted Draco at Pansy. "I'm not yours! I never was and never will be!" and with that Draco stormed off to find Heather, leaving Pansy fuming behind him.  
  
****  
  
While this was happening Lisa and Harry where walking around the school grounds, hand in hand, talking about recent events. Coming to a stop at the rock Harry, Ron and Hermione normally sit on. There they stared up at the evening sky, which was twinkling with hundreds and hundreds of glittering stars.  
  
"I have a question for You, Lisa" asked Harry looking at her. "Why did you agree to go to the dance with me if you hated me?"  
  
"I hated you so much I liked you" replied Lisa " and because I realized I'm never going to see Tristan again so I needed to move on."  
  
"So I'm a rebound guy then?" Asked Harry solemnly.  
  
"Maybe... Maybe not." Lisa said flirting  
  
"Then you won't mind if I do this..." said Harry as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
"I definitely don't mind" replied Lisa as she kissed Harry again. After that last kiss they sat there in each other's arms until the cold seeped through their cloaks forcing them inside to warm up.  
  
****  
  
Draco had checked every place he could think of to find Heather but had had no luck. Then he felt a cool breeze on his neck. He turned around and saw Peeves staring at him directly in the face.  
  
"If your looking for the witch in the red dress robes she's up in the astronomy tower" Peeves cackled  
  
"Thanks" replied, not even processing about who had helped him. He raced to the tower in hopes that it was true and that she was there. Gasping for air by the time he reached the top of the tower, he stood there catching his breath, listening for any sign of life on top of the tower. He heard slow shallow breaths and a few sobs.  
  
"Heather?" he asked hopefully  
  
"Go away" replied Heather in a thin, mad and angry voice full of hurt and disappointment.  
  
"No. I want to apologize. I'm sorry for what that cow said, but it's not true" said Draco as he sat down be side her.  
  
Heather giggled at Draco calling Pansy a cow. "Which part isn't true? The part about you being her boyfriend, or me being a slut?" asked Heather  
  
"None of it is true." Draco replied taking off his cloak and wrapping it around her as he noticed that she was shivering and hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry about kissing you. I really didn't mean to" said Heather weakly  
  
"I thought I kissed you." replied Draco  
  
"We kissed each other." giggled Heather  
  
"Okay... then you enjoyed it?" asked Draco  
  
"I don't know... it was to short to tell." answered Heather " besides the fact I was called a slut right afterwards."  
  
"Well I'm sorry about the slut part, but how about we give this another shot," Draco said as he leaned in and kissed Heather, lingering much longer then needed  
  
****  
  
During the dance before all the drama, Danie had slipped away up to the Gryffindor common room... she had decided the party was to boring. Besides being in the same room as her father was depressing.  
  
She was sitting in Harry's usual chair staring into the fire when she hears a thud coming form the window. She looks and sees Ron's owl Pig. Strolling over to the window she open the window and Pig fly's in and perches on her shoulder, holding out his leg waiting for her to remove the burden. Removing the parchment Pig flew back out the window towards the owlrey. Placing the letter onto the side table Danie quickly glances at the return address. Noticing it was Fred, Danie's curiosity got the better of her and she grabbed the letter and sat down to read it.  
  
Dear Fred and George,  
  
I thought I let you know that your position as school troublemakers has filled. It's been taken by three new girls, who dropped in (literally) on a potions class. There's Heather who I suspect has a connection to one of the teachers. Lisa is (get this!) Draco Malfoy's twin sister and then there's Danielle who is one teacher's daughter. Well I have to go. Bye  
  
Ron Dear Ron,  
  
Thanks for telling us about this. I just have one question, which teachers? And seriously Lucious Malfoy has a daughter? And she's Draco's twin... interesting. Anyway are any of them hot? And more importantly are they single?  
  
Fred  
  
Danie continued to read with interest until she heard someone coming into the common room. She hastily put the letter onto the table and gave it a shove. It stopped seconds before it would have fallen off the table.  
  
"Hello Danie" said Lisa  
  
"Hi Lisa" replied Danie. She then did a double take on who was holding her friend's hand "Wait a minute... I thought you hated him."  
  
"So did I... guess I was wrong" Lisa said glancing at Harry from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Whatever. I'm going upstairs to bed. Goodnight" said Danie absently. She got up and wandered towards the girl's dormitory stairs.  
  
"Did we do something?" asked Harry  
  
"No. She's just like that when she's thinking," said Lisa hugging him "She'll be fine in a few days.  
  
"Good." replied Harry as he kissed her.  
  
A few minutes later the door to the common room opened up and Heather walked in with Draco right behind her, to find Harry and Lisa kissing in the corner of the common room.  
  
"Get off of my sister!" said Draco when he realized whom it was his sister was kissing. Harry and Lisa broke apart.  
  
"I thought you hated him!" stated Heather and Lisa at the same time.  
  
"There's a thin line between love and hate," replied Heather  
  
Just then the girl's noticed that the guys where slowly inching towards each other with murderous looks in there eyes.  
  
"Um Draco, maybe you should leave. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" Heather said, pushing him gently towards the entrance as Lisa pushed Harry in the opposite direction.  
  
"Okay" Draco replied as he kissed her goodnight. "Sweet dreams" he whispered in her ear before he walked out of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I guess we should probably go to bed." stated Harry as he leaned in to kiss Lisa goodnight as well. "So see you in the morning."  
  
"Goodnight Harry" replied Lisa watching as Harry disappeared into the darkness. When she looked down she noticed he had left his cloak downstairs and picked it up and ran towards the stairs to give it to him.  
  
She reached him just as he reached his door and gave him the cloak. He opened the door and she followed inside. But what they saw before them was a great sight.  
  
"What are you two doing up here?" shouted Harry. 


	13. Protection, Water Baloons and Self Blame

Ron and Hermione broke apart, and Ron fell off the bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lisa asked, looking over Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Nothing." Hermione said quickly, fixing her hair and straightening her robes. "Nothing, more than Heather and Draco anyway."  
  
"What?" Heather had appeared at the top of the stairs. "Where were you when that happened?"  
  
"Just outside the door." Ron said, groaning as he got off the floor. "We heard Pansy scream at you and you ran right by us."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't see you," Heather said sitting down. "My head was swimming. My head still is swimming actually."  
  
"Awww," the chorus came from both Lisa and Hermione.  
  
"Awww, yourselves."  
  
"Excuse me!" Danie had appeared at the top of the stairs. "Some of us are trying to sleep -" Then she noticed Ron and Hermione siting on the bed, both still looking a little ruffled. "In more than one way. I'll be right back."  
  
Danie walked out of the room, and then came back a few minutes later carrying little sealed packages. She handed one to Ron, who looked at it, turned bright red, and dropped it on the bed.  
  
"Ron, Hermione. A physical relationship can be very pleasing to both partners. However, it is a good idea to use protection when engaging in such activities." Danie said. Then she handed one to Harry, who just stared at it. "You should also consider the consequences before beginning a physical relationship. I can't believe I just said that but..."  
  
"Don't you think you're moving just a little too fast?" asked Heather.  
  
"That's what they all say." Danie said. Then she handed one to Heather. "In case you meet a cute guy."  
  
"I have a cute guy, and I have my own stash of these, I really don't need this." Heather said, handing it back.  
  
Lisa grabbed the one out of Harry's hands, and handed it to Danie. "Yah, same here. You don't have to worry about us Danie, we took the same classes as you did."  
  
Harry was gaping at Lisa.  
  
"I don't sleep around, so don't get any ideas." Lisa said to him. "It's just that the teacher handed out quite a few."  
  
"Maybe we should go." Hermione had finally found her voice.  
  
"Yah," Heather agreed. "People are going to start coming up here soon. It's almost 8:30."  
  
Just then Dean came walking into the room. Danie handed him one of the packages, and he looked at it before handing it back.  
  
"I can get those when I go home for Christmas!" Dean called over his shoulder as he walked away.  
  
Ron's ears turned redder than they were before.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He called after him. "If I find out you're trying to corrupt my little sister I'll..."  
  
"I'll what?" Danie called, walking out of the door. "You're a little occupied with Hermione! DEAN! RUN!"  
  
"Uh, Danie, you may also want to run." Heather said, pointing at Hermione who'd gotten a murderous look on her face.  
  
"Anyone willing to hurt me, there's a scary potions teacher downstairs who's willing to kill you in return."  
  
The girls left the guys alone to fight, but only after Danie called back into the dorm,  
  
****  
  
The next morning was no where near as eventful as the past night. Danie sat sitting counting ceiling tiles again, but quite more gloomily than the first time.  
  
"This is pointless." Danie said. Then she pulled out one of the packages from her pocket and looked at it. "You know, I really should put this to good use, before it's expiry date." she said, tonelessly, as if she didn't care much.  
  
Hermione spit out her coffee. Heather was barely paying attention. Lisa got up and put her arm around her friend, and Harry and Ron's jaws had dropped to the floor.  
  
"I like your thinking!" Lisa said as she sat down. "Let's go get the guys and fill these up!"  
  
Lisa grabbed Danie's hand and dragged Danie up to the boys' dormitory.  
  
Heather seemed to wake up at just that moment. "Huh, what? Wait a minute, wait for me!" and she stood up to run out of the room, then noticed that Harry, Ron and Hermione were still sitting in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Water balloons on the Slytherins! Try and keep up!" Heather said, and ran out of the room.  
  
"Oh!" Harry said. "Wait up!" And he followed them out of the common room, Hermione and Ron hand in hand behind him.  
  
****  
  
After they had filled and loaded a box of slimy water balloon bombs they went and perched themselves on one of the balconies that over look the entrance hall.  
  
"Bomber one has seen her target. Do I have green light to drop bomb?" remarked Danie.  
  
"Green light granted" replied Heather.  
  
"Bomb's away" Said Danie as she released the first order of mayhem.  
  
"Argh!" Shouted Snape as the slimy bomb landed on his equally greasy head.  
  
"Sorry!" Shouted Danie.  
  
"Wasn't me!" Remarked Lisa.  
  
"Don't blame me" Said Heather.  
  
"What are you doing?" Snape shouted at his daughter and her friends.  
  
"Waiting for Crabbe and Goyle" Danie replied thinking fast "They where flirting with me at the dance last night."  
  
Snape then stormed away quickly returning with two very confused People- Crabbe and Goyle. "Here you go" He said, "Bomb's away."  
  
"Target practice!" exclaimed Ron as every started throwing slimy water bombs and dungbombs at Crabbe and Goyle, who appeared to be glued to the spot.  
  
"Snape must be standing there, making sure that they don't move." Draco said to Heather  
  
"I thought they were your best friends!" exclaimed Heather. "Why are you having so much fun with this?"  
  
"They've been trying to push me out ever since Pansy told all of Slytherin house that I'm dating you." Draco replied, chucking a balloon that hit Crabbe square in the face."  
  
"Well isn't that nice."  
  
A minute later after the fun had begun; Professor McGonagall came hurrying down the stairs towards them. "What are you doing!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Throwing water balloons at Crabbe and Goyle" Replied Hermione.  
  
"Why on heavens would you do that for?" McGonagall questioned.  
  
Because my daddy said we could" Danie replied sweetly.  
  
"And why would he do that?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Because they where flirting with me a the dance last night." Danie said.  
  
"What at time to become an overprotective father" McGonagall grumbled as she headed towards the dungeons.  
  
****  
  
McGonagall returned a few minutes later with Snape on her heels.  
  
"Eleanor" Snape began " I was wrong, you can stop now."  
  
Lisa and Heather winced and tried to confine giggles.  
  
"Okay" Danie replied as the girls bent over to pick up some of the boxes, showing cleavage as they did so.  
  
"Umm... Eleanor I think you might need um...new... ere... undergarments" Snape said as he motioned to his own chest.  
  
"What's the matter... don't you like it?" replied Danie standing up and pulling down her shirt a little. Heather and Lisa did the same.  
  
"Don't do that" Draco snapped quickly.  
  
"Why not?" Heather asked him, turning around and bending over to pick up the box behind her, her low-rise jeans sliding down just a little as she did so.  
  
"Uh, umm," Stammered Draco and Harry.  
  
"That's what we thought." Lisa said, standing up with the box in her hands. "Now put your Princess Sophias away, and help us with these boxes are heavy."  
  
As the girls walked away McGonagall stopped them before they could get very far "Girls you are also supposed to report to the hospital wing immediately. Madame Pomfrey would like to ask you some questions about what happened yesterday in Professor Snape's office, and to see how your feeling." she said  
  
"Okay" Heather said. "We'll see her after we drop these boxes off in the common room."  
  
"What happened yesterday in Snape's office?" Asked Draco  
  
**** Heather, Danie, and Lisa all arrived a few minutes later in the hospital wing, followed by Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco, who wouldn't let them go without them. They assumed Heather was there because of the vision she saw, and that Danie was there because of what she found out about her mother. Lisa was there because the girls seemed to be inseparable.  
  
"I see your finally here." said Madame Pomfrey.  
  
All three girls looked at her, Snape and Dumbledore who were looking back at them.  
  
"Well, sit down" she said looking at the three.  
  
"What do you want us for?" asked Lisa.  
  
"Eleanor, your mother was found in the shrieking shack." Pomfrey started carefully.  
  
"Is she alright?" Danie asked.  
  
"I told you she would be there." Heather said.  
  
"You-know-who had left her." Pomfrey continued, ignoring Heather. "I'm so sorry my dear. She was dead when they found her."  
  
A collective gasp came quietly from the fan club behind the three. The girls sat there, staring back at the woman in front of them, dumbfounded.  
  
"Danie? Are you alright?" Asked Hermione. Danie didn't answer.  
  
Heather was moving her lips but only a soft squeaking sound came out.  
  
"Heather?" Draco asked, moving around to kneel in front of her. "What are you saying?"  
  
"It's... fault" was all they could hear.  
  
"What?" asked Draco again, trying to look into her eyes, but Heather stood up.  
  
"It's my fault!" Heather shouted. "It's all because of me!"  
  
"No, it's not." Hermione said.  
  
"YES IT IS!" Heather shouted even louder. "Don't you see? I saw the first vision in Charms! I didn't tell anyone! Then it took me forever to realize who it was, and then I resisted against going to see Snape! I should've, she'd be, she was trying, he was furious, she knew I was there, she saw me, I was too weak, I was her last hope, it's my fault, she's dead and it's my fault!" Heather screamed at them, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry Danielle." She said, then turned and ran out of the room.  
  
Draco started to head for the door.  
  
"No." Dumbledore had finally spoken up. "She needs some time alone my dear boy. Right now she absolutely will not give up the notion that it's her fault, it's her way of grieving."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. I know you care very much about her, but I think what she needs is family. I'll talk to her later."  
  
"You're family?"  
  
"Yes. I do believe that she did not tell anyone so that the students would not treat her any differently. But at the moment I'm sorry to say, my great- niece is not the priority. Eleanor here is." Dumbledore said, sounding exhausted.  
  
Danie suddenly looked up.  
  
"Stop calling me that." She said viciously.  
  
"It's your name." Snape shot back.  
  
"No it's not." Danie replied.  
  
"You are my daughter and-"  
  
"No I'm not." Danie stood up and walked out of the room, arms crossed, looking at the floor.  
  
Lisa sat there, looking from Snape to the door.  
  
"She didn't mean that, Professor." Lisa said. "She's just mad that you never let her meet her mother before she died. And Professor Dumbledore, I'm sorry but I think you're dead wrong. I've known Heather for a long time, the last thing she needs in a situation like this is to be left alone. Draco, go find her. I'll go find Danie."  
  
Draco and Lisa jogged out of the room, down the stairs and into the main hallway.  
  
"I'll try the astronomy tower, that's where she was last time and-" Draco started.  
  
"No. She'll try to go somewhere that no one will find her. Try Moaning Myrtle's bathroom - come on, it's just a bathroom - and the owlry and the grounds near the forbidden forest." Lisa said, counting off as many places she could think of that didn't normally have many people. "I'm going to try the Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms and the Astronomy tower. Be prepared, Heather can go off the deep end sometimes!"  
  
Draco's eyes went wide at the thought of Heather committing suicide or something, and took off in the direction of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom as Lisa headed for Gryffindor house.  
  
"I just hope you're not too late." Lisa mumbled as she ran. 


	14. Saving Lives and Breaking Up

"Danie!" Shouted Lisa into the astronomy tower as she climbed it. She'd already looked everywhere else that she could think of. "Danielle! God Damnit answer me!"  
  
Danie appeared at the top of the stairs. "The there a reason that you're swearing at me?"  
  
"You have us all worried sick and Heather has gone into one of her serious moods! Draco's out looking for her, and Snape is really worried about you! Everyone's looking for you, have you been up here the whole time?" Lisa said, out of breath.  
  
"No, I've been wandering. Ran into the Bloody Baron, I'm surprised he didn't tell you where I was." Danie said calmly.  
  
"Danie, are you alright?" Lisa noticed that there wasn't any evidence that her friend had been crying.  
  
"I'm fine! Never better. Supper's soon, isn't it? I'm so hungry I could eat a whole cow, but it would be quite hard to catch and cook Pansy this close to supper." Danie was talking to more herself than anyone as she walked down the stairs.  
  
Lisa followed her, feeling worry, confusion, sadness and fear all at once, which isn't a nice feeling.  
  
****  
  
The blade shone in the light of the torches in the bathroom as Heather sat on the floor of one of the stalls in the girls' bathroom. Carefully, she turned the stolen dagger over and over; inspecting the blade as her own blood from the cuts on her hands trickled down it like the dried teardrops that once fell on her face.  
  
Suddenly the door to the bathroom slammed open and Draco's voice, dripping with panic, rang through.  
  
"Heather? Heather, please tell me you're in here!"  
  
Standing up, Heather shoved the dagger in her boot, covering it with her pant leg, and opened the stall door, careful to hide her hands. As soon as Draco saw her, he ran to her and entrapped her in a hug.  
  
"Thank goodness you're okay." He whispered in her ear, and kissed her.  
  
"Mmm," Heather said, pulling away from him a little so she could see his face, and gave him a puzzling look, covering the pain in her eyes with the fake joy she'd trained herself to create. "Why wouldn't I be alright? And you do realize that you're in the girls' room, right?"  
  
"Lisa said that the way you were acting, she thought you'd go off the deep end, I swear I thought you'd kill yourself!"  
  
Heather forced a fake laugh. "God, will they never drop that? I had a real problem with depression last year, and once I attempted suicide. I chickened out though, and obviously didn't go through with it. Don't worry, I'm fine!"  
  
"Okay, alright, I was just worried." Draco said, and he kissed her again.  
  
"Thanks for caring." Heather said. "Let's go, I'm starving."  
  
She started to walk away, then realized that Draco wasn't following her. She turned around, and absentmindedly pushed a hair out of her face. Draco's eyes went wide.  
  
"Are you coming?" Heather asked, then caught the look on his face. "What?"  
  
Draco walked quickly towards her, and grabbed her hands, holding the bleeding palms up.  
  
"This is called being okay?" He cried.  
  
Heather wrenched herself from his grip, and tried to run away, but he caught her by the waist.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Hospital wing, now!"  
  
"Let go of me!" she screamed, but he tightened his grip.  
  
She wiggled and tried to get free, but her held her arms and dragged her kicking and screaming up to Madame Pomfrey, getting quite a few stares on the way up, but he ignored them. Wincing because Heather had been biting his hand very hard, the kicked open the hospital wing door, and called out to Madame Pomfrey, releasing Heather and slamming the door shut, standing in front of it so she couldn't get out.  
  
"What is all the commotion about?" Pomfrey shouted at them as she came into view.  
  
"Look at her hands!" Draco shouted while Heather tried to kick his feet out from under him to get out the door.  
  
Pomfrey grabbed Heather and whirled her around. Every time she tried to take one of Heather's hands, Heather would pull it away.  
  
"If you don't stop that, I'll see to it that you spend every day after school this month up here so I can keep an eye on you, and I'll deduct fifty points from your house!"  
  
Heather sighed and stopped wiggling. Pomfrey took her right hand.  
  
"Oh my dear lord!" Pomfrey breathed. "What did you do to yourself?"  
  
"What does it look like I did?" Heather spat back, glaring at Draco through the corner of her eye.  
  
"Go sit over there, I'll fix this right up."  
  
Heather sat in the chair she was told to, and purposely looked away from Draco as he limped over to the chair beside her and sat down.  
  
Pomfrey was just finishing up as Lisa and Danielle stormed into the room.  
  
"Everyone's talking about you two!" Lisa started, then noticed a bulge in Heather's right boot, the very place that she'd stuffed the knife. "And I think I understand why now." Lisa walked over and before Heather had a chance to react, Lisa had grabbed the blood stained dagger from her boot. "You've got to find a new hiding spot for these things if you want to hide them. That's where you hid the knife last time, remember?" Lisa said, handing the dagger to Pomfrey.  
  
"Heather, don't beat yourself up like this." Danie said brightly. "It's okay! Everything is okay!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I had to-" Draco started.  
  
"You seem quite happy Danie." Heather said, looking up and ignoring Draco completely.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Danie in return, smiling brightly.  
  
Heather looked at her friend very oddly, then turned to Pomfrey. "Can I go now?"  
  
"Go to your house. I want you to lie down for a bit and eat lots, you lost quite a bit of blood." Pomfrey said. "Will you keep an eye on her?" she asked Draco, Danie and Lisa.  
  
"Sure." They said at the same time.  
  
"So I can go?" Heather asked again.  
  
"You may go."  
  
Heather stood up, and almost fell over. When Draco went to catch her, she stood up and shook off his strong but gentle grip. Then she shook her head to clear her vision and continued to walk, not looking at Draco and leaving him behind with a hurt expression on his face.  
  
"Go get some food, I'll talk to her." Whispered Lisa to her brother. Draco nodded, and Lisa ran to catch up with Danie and Heather.  
  
****  
  
"What the fucking hell is wrong with you?" Lisa shouted at Heather as soon as she'd sat down on the couch beside the fireplace. "First you go and slice up your hands, then you completely blow off the guy who may have saved your life, and cares more for you than anyone else in the entire world, muggle and wizard alike!"  
  
"I told him to let me go and he didn't." Heather said, putting her head down.  
  
"And I'm very glad that he didn't!" Lisa replied. "You obviously lost lots of blood, and if he hadn't dragged you upstairs, completely dropping any care for his perfect Slytherin reputation by the way, you could have died from blood loss!"  
  
"He shouldn't have come then."  
  
Lisa let out an exasperated sigh, and turned her attention to the entrance, where Draco had just come through with a huge tray of food.  
  
"Hey, how'd he get in here?" Danie asked.  
  
"Heather told me the password when she brought me up here after the Halloween dance." he replied.  
  
"I shouldn't have ever even considered dancing with you." Heather mumbled, still not looking at him.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to be so rough, but you were pretty rough yourself." Draco replied, rubbing a spot on his rib cage where she'd elbowed him.  
  
"You wouldn't let go!" Heather spat back, her blue eyes now piercing into his.  
  
"You could've died!" Draco yelled back, banging the tray down on the table.  
  
"THAT WAS THE POINT!" Heather shouted at the top of her lungs, then lay back down onto the pillow, taking a deep breath. "You have no idea what it's like. To be someone's last hope, and then to let them down. Let them die."  
  
"I know I don't, but I can try." Draco said, sitting down next to her on the couch. He went to stroke her red hair, but she grabbed his hand.  
  
"Just go away." she said. "Go away and leave me alone."  
  
Draco, for the first time in his life holding back tears, stood up and walked out of the common room. 


	15. Quidditch and more break ups

A month and half had passed and things still hadn't changed. Danie was still acting as if nothing had happened and Heather and Draco where still not talking. And of course Lisa who was the leaning post for all three, was torn up inside.  
  
"She'll come around." Said Lisa " You're her first boyfriend and she doesn't know what the hell she's doing."  
  
"But I just don't understand why she's so mad at me." Asked Draco "I saved her life."  
  
"Yes. You may have saved her life, but she didn't want to be saved." Replied Lisa " She hasn't realized that ending her life was wrong yet."  
  
"But doesn't she realize that I love her?" Said Draco in a hushed voice, more mumbling to himself then anything.  
  
"Did you tell her that you loved her?" Responded Lisa.  
  
"Well... No... Not exactly" Said Draco "I was going to, but then she told me to get out and to not talk to her."  
  
"You idiot!" Lisa said a little louder "You should have said it anyway."  
  
"But she wouldn't have listened" replied Draco  
  
"She would have listened subconsciously" Lisa told Draco " And she would be talking to you right now."  
  
"No she wouldn't" Draco said solemnly  
  
"Yes she would have. Believe me... I know her better then you." Lisa said getting up heading towards the door to leave. " I better go. I still have homework to do for McGonagall for tomorrow. I'll see you at breakfast."  
  
"Okay" replied Draco "Bye"  
  
****  
  
Later that night after most people had gone to bed, Lisa had just finished her homework and was reading a book. Harry sneaked up behind her and placed his hands over her eyes, saying "Guess who!"  
  
"Santa" Lisa replied turning around pretending to look sad when she saw whom it was "Oh it's you."  
  
"Hey. What's that supposed mean?" Harry said kissing her.  
  
"Nothing" She replied and kissed him back.  
  
"Hey, didn't you want to be on the Gryffindor Qudditch team?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Ya. But the teams full. There's no room for new players." Replied Lisa.  
  
"There is now. Since Hufflepuff kicked our asses at Quidditch in that last game... well there are some injuries that won't heal before the end of the season... and we just need better players period." Said Harry.  
  
"Okay, who's captain?" Asked Lisa.  
  
Harry kissed her and smiled. "Me" He replied.  
  
"Cool. I'll go tell the girls" Said Lisa getting up and heading towards the girl dormitories.  
  
****  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day as the girls crunched out into the snow of the Quidditch playing field, carrying their brooms beside them.  
  
"Ready for this?" asked Heather  
  
"Always." Danie replied.  
  
"Let's get used to the brooms in this wind." Lisa said, and kicked off from the ground, quickly followed by Danie and Heather.  
  
Soon they were dodging Bludgers, chasing the Quaffle and searching for the Snitch.  
  
"Heather, catch!" Ginny shouted. Heather caught the Quaffle and scored it through the middle hoop.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Heather shouted, and flew over to give Ginny a high five, narrowly missing a Bludger.  
  
"Always save congratulations till the end of the game!" Harry shouted, whacking a Bludger. "Lose concentration for a minute and you could get hurt!"  
  
"Aye, Captain!" Heather saluted him, caught the Quaffle without looking at it and threw it over her shoulder into the left hoop.  
  
"You're impossible!" Ron shouted at Heather.  
  
"Watch it Lisa!" Danie shouted, flew up and whacked the Bludger before it could knock Lisa off her broom.  
  
Suddenly Lisa sped forward about twenty-five feet and caught the snitch from under Harry. Harry gaped at her.  
  
"Nicely done! I didn't even see that one!" Harry said.  
  
"Save all congratulations until after the game!" Lisa told him, smirking. Harry blew the whistle.  
  
"Alright! You guys did great! I'll post the new team on the common room bulletin board tomorrow!"  
  
Everyone started to land, and Heather hit the ground smoothly beside Danie and Lisa. Then she noticed a figure coming towards her. It was Draco. Heather went to run, but Lisa grabbed her arm. She glared at her friend, then turned the glare to Draco, shaking loose from Lisa's grip.  
  
"You were great out there." Draco told her.  
  
"Thank you." Heather replied gruffly.  
  
"Listen, I was wondering if you were still mad at me?" Draco asked her.  
  
"You have no idea." Heather said, glaring into his hurt filled eyes, not blinking.  
  
"MALFOY!" Harry's voice sounded from across the pitch, and he sprinted over to where the girls and Draco stood. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Draco turned his attention to Harry, and an evil look crossed his face. "Well if it isn't the little hero, out to save his girlfriend's friend from her boyfriend."  
  
Harry's face turned red.  
  
"EX boyfriend if I'm not mistaken." Heather said, then turned on her heel and began to walk away.  
  
"If I catch you around her ever again, I'll knock you into next week." Harry said, then followed Heather, Danie on his heels, not really noticing what was going on.  
  
Lisa was looking from her brother to her friends and boyfriend. Draco was looking at Lisa, a mixture of hurt and anger on his face. Lisa sighed, exasperated.  
  
"Harry!" Lisa called, and ran towards him. "If you can't be nice to my brother then forget about it."  
  
"Forget about what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Me. Us. Bye bye, sianara, hasta la vista baby!" And Lisa ran to catch up with Heather and Danie, leaving Harry to stare, open mouthed, between Draco and Lisa.  
  
****  
  
"Haven't you realized that he did you a favor, YET?" Lisa asked Heather later in the common room.  
  
"Haven't you gotten through your head that it WASN'T a favor, yet?" Heather asked Lisa.  
  
"GOD DAMNIT HEATHER, HE SAVED YOUR LIFE!"  
  
"You're only defending him because he's your brother."  
  
"That's right, he's my brother. Which means he's my twin. And twins tell each other things."  
  
"If you're trying to tempt me with information, don't count-"  
  
"He's in love with you." Lisa cut Heather off. "Head over heels, madly in love with you. Why do you think he keeps trying?"  
  
Heather sat looking, open mouthed at Lisa. "You're lying." she whispered, then ran up to the girls' dormitory before Lisa could answer.  
  
Lisa sighed. "What about you?" she asked Danie. "Have you come to your senses yet?"  
  
"About what?" Danie looked up from her homework and smiled.  
  
"About your Dad not telling you the truth about your Mom before she died."  
  
Danie's smile faded. "I have no parents." then she looked back down at her Transfiguration homework, humming a happy tune to herself.  
  
"You've got to deal with it sometime." Lisa said. "You can't ignore it forever."  
  
Danie ignored her.  
  
"I think you've got to think about yourself for once." A voice said behind Lisa. She turned around to see Colin Creevy standing behind her.  
  
Lisa heard the entrance slam, and turned around to find that Danie had gone.  
  
"You want me to take some time out?" Lisa asked, turning back to Colin.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Then do me a favor will ya? Follow Danie, I'm too exhausted to."  
  
Colin turned around and ran out the entrance. Lisa stood up and looked at the bulletin board that she'd been avoiding all day. She was sure that after breaking up with Harry, she wouldn't make the team.  
  
"Oh." Lisa was taken aback. There, under Seeker, were the words 'Lisa Malfoy'.  
  
"Breakup or no breakup you're still the best" Came a quiet voice from behind her. Lisa turned around to see Harry standing behind her.  
  
"Harry, ummm... Could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I have to deal with Heather and Danie's wandered off."  
  
"Okay, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Find my brother and bring him here."  
  
Harry's face twisted into a look of total hate and disgust.  
  
"And THAT'S why I broke up with you." Lisa said.  
  
Harry nodded and headed off. With a sigh Lisa headed up stairs.  
  
"God I hope all this clears up soon." Lisa mumbled under her breath. "Heather!" she called. "I know you're up there, get out here now!"  
  
When no one emerged from the rooms, Lisa slammed the door open to find Heather sitting on her bed, looking through her photo album.  
  
"Up, up! Get up, this is ridiculous!" Lisa said, dragging Heather off the bed by the arm.  
  
"Lisa! I found it! OW- HIM!" a voice came from downstairs.  
  
"You didn't-" Heather started.  
  
"I did. Come on, your going to settle this, once and for all." 


	16. PenPals and Father Daughter relations

"Dearest Fred;  
  
I would like to take the opportunity to thank you for your patience, tenderness and apathy towards my situation. As you said in your last letter, it is hard to lose someone you knew and loved. But unfortunately I didn't know her, which is making it worse. It's funny how regret can eat you up inside.  
  
I think it is time that you came to understand me fully and completely. I do not want your pity.  
  
I was three when my parents divorced. I can remember the day perfectly, right down to the yellowish green blanket with the pinkish red flower print. It had a soft silky feel to it as I traced the flowers with my little chubby finger. They told me then. Things just got worse.  
  
Shortly after that, my father was killed in a car accident, so I didn't really know him. My mother, who was a little more desperate to find male company, began to hang out at local bars. There she met all sorts of unsavory characters, but none as bad as my stepfather. He was the creep and pervert who turned my life into a living hell.  
  
My mother began doing drugs, which is when the abuse began. I was assaulted verbally and sexually almost daily by him. When my baby sister committed suicide, I decided that I had taken enough, and I left.  
  
After that I spent several months living on the streets where I spent my days picking pockets to get by, as well as to sustain my addiction to an over the counter drug called Tylenol.  
  
But social services caught up with me and placed me in foster home after foster home, some of which were worse than what I had come from. This went on for a while until I ended up with Heather's family, where I stayed for a few years and was eventually adopted into their family.  
  
Then I came here, rather unexpectedly, only to find that I had been living a lie. A great big fabricated nightmare of a story that I've had to live through.  
  
I had a mother, who loved me, but I never knew her, and I regret it.  
  
Totally lost, Danielle"  
  
With a sigh Danielle stuffed the letter into her backpack along with her homework for the weekend. She and Fred had been pen pals ever since Danie had gotten Ron's letter, and she honestly felt comfortable telling him what few knew about her. She couldn't explain it, she just - trusted him.  
  
Standing up, she headed back into the school towards the library, shivering at the cold air as she walked inside from the forbidden forest. Christmas was coming and everything was getting harder to deal with. Her urges to tear out people's throats were getting stronger - even blood pops weren't working anymore.  
  
"Maybe I should talk - no he should apologize first. Why am I so cursed?" she thought.  
  
The Tylenol would be her last resort, she had had a relapse before, but she wasn't going to let it happen again.  
  
"Miss Snape, the headmaster would like to see you." said McGonagall, who had appeared behind her and was looking at her sharply.  
  
Danie didn't bother to protest. Standing up from her just warmed seat in the library, she turned to McGonagall.  
  
"So what's the password?"  
  
"Blood pops." Came the replay, and Danie's stomach churned. Blood. The need of it flashed through her like a white-hot light as she hurried out of the library to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Blood pops." she said to the gargoyle, hurrying up the stairway into the office.  
  
"I was told..." Danie trailed off at the sight of her father. "What is he doing here?" she snapped, pointing at Snape.  
  
"I was wondering the same thing." Snape said, glaring at his daughter.  
  
"This is enough foolishness." Dumbledore said, looking at the two of them over his half moon spectacles. "I think it's time that you Eleanor, and whether you like it or not that is your name, forgive your father. And Severus, you are going to tell your daughter the whole truth and nothing but the truth. I will leave the two of you to work things out."  
  
With that, Dumbledore stood up and walked out of the room, leaving the father-daughter duet glaring at each other stubbornly. 


	17. Slippery Staircases

"NO!" Heather said, twisting out of Lisa's grip and sitting back down on her bed. Picking up her photo album she closed it and stuffed it under her pillow.  
  
"What were you looking at there?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Nothing." Heather replied and went to lie on the pillow.  
  
Lisa grabbed the photo album before Heather could cover it, and opened it to the first page. Inside were pictures of Draco. Some had Heather too, but every picture had Draco in it. It was like an entire album dedicated to him. Lisa began to laugh.  
  
"Shut up." Heather said, and snatched the album away. "I started scrap booking these things when we first started going out. I was just - going to throw it out."  
  
"Sure you were." Lisa said, raising an eyebrow. "Will you at least talk to him?"  
  
****  
  
"Aren't you going to knock me into next week?" Draco sneered at Harry.  
  
"No." Harry replied.  
  
Draco looked confused under his semi-permanent sneer. "Why, are you chicken?"  
  
"No." Harry said again, struggling against the urge to slug the Slytherin boy taunting him.  
  
"Awww, little Harry Potter's in love with my sister. That's it isn't it? Come on, Potter, admit it!"  
  
"Only when you admit that you're in love too." Harry said looking up, his green eyes boring into Draco's icy blues.  
  
Draco simply stared back, determined not to loose his cool in front of his sworn enemy.  
  
"You do realize that the only way either of us are going to get our girlfriends back is if we co-operate?" Harry asked, not believing what was coming out of his mouth.  
  
"You're a bloody idiot, Potter." Draco snapped.  
  
"Well if I'm the idiot, what does that make you?"  
  
****  
  
Heather peeked over the railing into the common room.  
  
"I think they're going to kill each other." Heather said. "Should we stop them?"  
  
"No." Lisa whispered back. "If Harry and Draco care about us, they won't fight."  
  
"But look at them!" Heather squeaked, trying to not let the boys hear her. "They both have their hands over their wands!"  
  
"Think about it. They've been in so many fights before, and neither of them is dead yet." Lisa replied.  
  
"That's because someone always interfered! I thought you read the series three times minimum!" Heather said, raising her voice a little.  
  
"SHHH!" Lisa hissed. "I think they heard you!"  
  
****  
  
"What was that?" Draco asked, looking up.  
  
"I think we're being watched." Harry replied, looking up towards the girls' dormitory.  
  
"Those girls... I'm going up there." Draco said, then headed towards the staircase.  
  
"Uh... Malfoy?" Harry said quietly. "Have you ever TRIED to get up the girls' stairs?"  
  
"No, wh- AHHHHHH!" Draco slid down the stairs, and landed at Harry's feet.  
  
"That's why." Harry said, laughing.  
  
Heather and Lisa slid down the stairs, giggling like crazy.  
  
"OUTCH!" Draco shouted as Lisa landed on top of him.  
  
"To answer Harry's question, if he's the idiot, you're the moron." Heather said to Draco.  
  
"Thank you very much." Draco said sarcastically, rubbing the back of his neck as he stood up.  
  
"Well it's true. Harry did make a good point. Right Lisa? Uh, Lisa?" Heather said, suddenly looking over to find Lisa and Harry embraced in each other's arms.  
  
"Uck." Heather and Draco said at the same time. 


	18. Resolutions and the Unthinkable

'No clue what to write' Thought Ron 'and I'm bored out of my bloody mind.' Just then Hermione walked in 'And there's the answer to all my problems'  
  
"Hey" Hermione said as she walked up to Ron and kissed him "Penny for your thoughts"  
  
Ron got up and kissed Hermione. "I was just thinking about how beautiful you are."  
  
"Liar." Hermione teased.  
  
"Hey, don't you believe me?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because your homework is sitting on the floor and there isn't a single letter written on it." Hermione said looking towards the fireplace.  
  
"Whatever." Ron said, fishing in his robe pocket and pulling out a letter. "Mom wanted me to give this to you."  
  
"Oh the usual Christmas invitation?" Hermione asked, opening it.  
  
"Yea. You wanna sleep in my room this year?"  
  
"What about Harry?" Hermione asked looking intrigued.  
  
"He and Draco can sleep in Percy's room with Lisa and Heather." Ron said pulling her close.  
  
"Danie, Lisa, Heather and MALFOY are coming?" Hermione asked skeptically  
  
"Yea, Mom wants to meet the new girls and Lisa won't come unless I invite her brother. So that's how that came about." Ron replied  
  
"There's a problem with that." Hermione stated  
  
"What?" Asked Ron  
  
"How are you going to get Mr. Malfoy's permission?" Hermione asked  
  
"We'll think of something." Ron said and kissed her and gently pushed her onto the couch.  
  
Just then Draco walked in and walked toward the unnoticing couple on the couch.  
  
"Finally getting laid are we Weasly?" Draco teased.  
  
Hermione shot up and whacked Ron in the nose with her forehead.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Sweetie!" Hermione said when she realized what she'd done.  
  
Hermione kissed his nose then Ron turned to Draco. "Where the bloody hell did you learn that terminology?"  
  
"Where do you think?" Draco shot back.  
  
"Please tell me you and Heather have gotten back together. That fight is stupid." Hermione said.  
  
"No, Lisa taught me the word." Draco said, looking at the couple. "Speaking of Heather, is she around?"  
  
"Yea I think she and Lisa are in the boy's dormitories with - Harry!" Hermione said as she noticed Harry coming down the stairs.  
  
Harry turned to Draco. "Hey Malfoy, if you want to talk to her, now's the best time."  
  
"Why?" Draco asked.  
  
"Because she's not suicidal, she's not depressed, she's not totally pissed off and she's in a talking mood. Why do you think I left?" Harry said. "Come on, they're waiting for us."  
  
"I'm expected?" Draco asked, surprised.  
  
"Yea, they sent me to find you." Harry said with a monotone voice.  
  
"What is this bloody school coming to? I'm standing in the Gryffindor common room, talking to Potter and watching Weasly and Granger go at it like rabbits." Draco mumbled to himself as he headed up the stairs.  
  
Harry looked over at the couch. "Again? Geeze, get a room you two."  
  
Ron turned to Hermione. "We've really got to change that password."  
  
"Yea, shut up." Hermione said and kissed Ron, pulling him back on top of her.  
  
"Okay." Ron mumbled.  
  
****  
  
Heather and Lisa were sitting on Harry's bed when Draco and Harry came up the stairs. With great effort, Heather finally caught Draco's eye, then started darting her eyes from him to the door. Finally Draco understood and began to walk toward Heather, who bolted out the door.  
  
Lisa sighed. "I thought we had her this time."  
  
"I'm not going to give up that easily this time." Draco lied, then ran out the door.  
  
"They're both lying." Lisa said.  
  
"How do you know?" Harry asked.  
  
"Twin telepathy." Lisa answered. "Now shut up and kiss me."  
  
"Alright." Harry replied, then kissed her.  
  
****  
  
"The bathroom!" Heather shouted to Ron and Hermione as she ran out the door.  
  
A moment later Draco appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Where'd she go?  
  
"She said 'the bathroom' then ran out." Ron said, then turned his attention back to Hermione.  
  
"Thanks!" Draco said, then began chasing Heather again.  
  
"Maybe we really should get a room." Hermione said. "I've got an idea."  
  
****  
  
Danie hopped down the stairs after finally being let out of Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Nice talkin' to ya dad, but I DO need some 'private time', if you know what I mean." Danie said, motioning toward the nearest bathroom.  
  
"Yes, run along then child." Snape said, and then proceeded down to the dungeons.  
  
Danie headed towards the bathroom, burst open the door, and stopped dead in her tracks, for what she saw was quite unexpected.  
  
"Oh my god!" Heather screamed and stood up, pulling down her shirt. "I thought no one used this bathroom!"  
  
Danie blinked, looked from Heather to Draco, then said "Looks like you two made up." and headed towards the bathroom stalls.  
  
"Come on." Draco whispered to Heather and they slipped out of the bathroom.  
  
****  
  
Giggles could be heard coming up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. Harry sat up and tried to straighten his hair and T-shirt, and Lisa rolled under the bed to hide.  
  
"Ginny! Dean! What are you doing inside on a nice day like this?" Harry asked, trying to look innocent.  
  
Dean looked at the scene around Harry, his and someone else's robes on the floor, while he sat on the bed with no books or anything to give any indication as to what he may be doing.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." Dean said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Ron's going to kill you both!" Lisa's muffled voice came out from under Harry's bed and she pulled herself out.  
  
"Lisa!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Oh please, did you really think we'd stay broken up forever?" Lisa said, dusting off her shirt.  
  
"How long-?" Dean stuttered.  
  
Lisa looked at her watch. "23 and a half hours."  
  
"You were timing?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, I just remember it being dinner time." Lisa said, sitting down on Harry.  
  
"You were thinking about food?" Dean asked.  
  
"Nah. I'm just good with times. But speaking of food, we'd better go downstairs or else people are going to get suspicious." Lisa said.  
  
Lisa stood up to let up Harry and then she led him down the stairs by the hand.  
  
****  
  
Up in the Astronomy Tower, Heather and Draco where continuing where they left off after Danie had interrupted them in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
"Shouldn't we - be getting - downstairs?" Heather asked in between kisses.  
  
"In a minute." Draco replied.  
  
"Oka-." Heather stopped suddenly and turned ice cold.  
  
"Heather?" Draco asked, and pulled away to look at her as she fell limp in his arms. "Heather what's wrong?"  
  
Suddenly Heather stiffened and began to convulse, her eyes glazed over.  
  
"Help!" Draco shouted, but no one could hear.  
  
****  
  
Lisa suddenly looked up from her food.  
  
"Draco." She said suddenly. "Something's wrong!"  
  
"Malfoy's not here." Harry said.  
  
"No, twin telepathy remember? And something's wrong!" Lisa said standing up.  
  
"Well where is he?" Harry asked, following Lisa.  
  
"I'm not sure, I'm following a feeling."  
  
****  
  
"So you're clear on the vampire formalities, right?" Snape asked Danie as they headed towards his office.  
  
"Uh, I've been gone for 16 years, remember boss?" Danie stated, glaring at her father.  
  
"Right, well, just uh, do your best then." Snape said tentatively, and opened the door.  
  
Inside stood two tall, pale skinned dark haired vampires. One was quite tall and slender, but fit, with piercing blue eyes. The other was muscular with a hook nose that looked like it had been broken before and drab brown eyes, who bowed deeply at the sight of Danie.  
  
"My lady, it is not fit for you to be seen with that traitorous scum bag."  
  
"Who? I don't see a scum bag, unless you're talking about yourself."  
  
"Hello to you too, Owen." Snape said.  
  
"You do realize that that's my father you just referred to." Danie said, her expression darkening.  
  
"Woah," The slender man said. "I'm sensing some seriously negative vibes in here. HUG TIME! Come here couz!"  
  
With that he grabbed Danie and wrapped her into a bear hug.  
  
"Zack, you do realize that she is the new head of our order and that she deserves the utmost respect from all of us?" Owen said, disapprovingly.  
  
"Loosen up dude, you are totally a freak of nature." Danie said to Owen. "Wait, technically we are all freaks of nature considering that we are supposed to be dead and we are still alive and breathing... does anyone catch my drift?"  
  
Snape and Owen looked puzzled, but Zack had a look of total comprehension on his face.  
  
"That's deep man, real deep." Zack said, looking amazed.  
  
Danie looked up at him. "Child of the 70's?"  
  
"Yea, the 1770's were awesome." Zack replied, looking off into space. "Although I still don't understand that cake thing."  
  
"Wrong 70's, but good enough. Now, are we going to explain any of this or am I just going to have to wing it on my first time as a vampire leader whatcha-ma-call-it?" Danie asked.  
  
"Well, you do know who to catch your pray, right?" Owen asked, averting his eyes.  
  
"Um, you do mean the over-populated pink bunnies that I'll shoot with a bow an arrow, right?"  
  
"No. Dude, you do know what a vampire's main source of food is, right?" Zack asked.  
  
"I was hoping that that was a muggle exaggeration." Danie said.  
  
"No such luck." Snape said.  
  
"Shh! You shall not be permitted to speak in the presence of such a gracious power." Owen spat.  
  
"Okay, we've been over this. One, he's my father and is allowed to do whatever the hell he wants to me, within reason. In fact, he's supposed to interrupt me when I'm being stupid. And two, I'm no gracious power, hell I'm having problems with the concept of eating like a vampire! I can't even eat fish if it looks back at me, and your asking me to eat a warm, screaming wiggling human being and, ick." Danie shuddered. "I think I'll go and have some of the normal food upstairs."  
  
With that Danie turned and headed towards the Great Hall.  
  
****  
  
Three minuets of following Lisa's 'feeling' and Harry and Lisa had finally made it up to the Astronomy Tower. There, in the furthest corner sat Draco, holding an unconscious Heather in his arms.  
  
"I- I don't know what happened!" Draco stammered. "She was fine - just fine - and then she started convulsing - or something - and I don't think you can move anyone when that's happening, a-and she's just been slipping in an out and I don't think she's breathing!"  
  
Lisa rushed forward and put out her hand to feel Heather's ice cold forehead. Then she put her ear close to Heather's.  
  
"She's breathing, but barely. Come on, we have to get her help!" Lisa said. "Draco, you can carry her, right? Harry and I'll spot for you on the stairs."  
  
"Has this ever happened before?" Draco asked, almost hopeful that his sister knew what was going on.  
  
"No. But we can't stay up here, she's losing too much body heat." Lisa said. "Let's GO!"  
  
Draco stood up, Heather as white as a ghost and limp in his arms. Her thick red hair caught the brick wall as they carried her down the stairs.  
  
Draco shouted suddenly, as Heather's chest began to heave as she gasped for the air that for some reason was not reaching her lungs.  
  
"She can't breathe! Oh my god, what's happening?"  
  
Heather's eyes flew open, and she looked around wildly, not seeing anything at all as she continued to gasp in short, sharp breaths.  
  
Draco flew down the hall, Lisa and Harry right behind him. He whispered to her as she clawed at his shoulder as if it would somehow bring her relief from the searing pain in her chest and head.  
  
"It's all right, you're going to be fine, come on, please stay with me just a little longer, you can make it..."  
  
****  
  
The world around her was silent except for the sound of her own gasps and her own voice, and all she could see was the bright green light that attacked her.  
  
"No!" even to her, her voice seemed distant. "Let go of me! I'm not a weakling, I won't be controlled by you!"  
  
Then she saw it. Lisa and Danie, standing on either side of her, wands pointed up towards the dark sky as the people around them cowered in fear. She looked up, and to her horror, saw the Dark Mark lingering in the sky as she and her friends conjured it. She looked towards her friends, and saw a look of fear in both of their eyes. They were being controlled.  
  
Then something in her changed. She was being pushed out of her body, and she could see herself. The look on her face changed as she watched in horror, and it was no longer Heather behind those eyes. It was something so evil, and so ugly that she could barely stand to look at herself...  
  
****  
  
There was a flash of white-hot light and pain, and suddenly Heather was staring up at a ceiling that she knew too well.  
  
She groaned. Then she turned her head to find Draco asleep with his head next to her as he sat in a chair and held her hand. Heather shook him gently.  
  
"Draco, Draco wake up." Heather whispered.  
  
Draco's eyes opened, and he was instantly awake when he saw that she was.  
  
"Oh thank god. I thought I'd lost you." He said, giving her a hug and kissing her on the neck.  
  
"How long was I out?"  
  
"Nearly three days. Pomfrey thought you were in a coma." Draco said into her hair.  
  
"I need to talk to Danie, or Lisa, Or Professor Dumbledore, or Professor Snape." Heather said. "I had another vision, and believe me, it was no good."  
  
"Can it wait 'till morning?" Draco asked. "It's 3 am."  
  
"I don't know, but I am exhausted. There's not way I'm going to be able to make sense of anything right now. So it's going to have to." Heather said, yawning.  
  
"Okay. Good night." Then went to put his head back down on her bed.  
  
"Are you crazy? You won't be able to move your head in the morning. Get up here, there's room." Heather said, sliding over.  
  
"Pomfrey'll flip." Draco said, looking up.  
  
"I don't care. Get up here, I don't ever want to let you go." Heather said, her sky blue eyes filled with fear.  
  
Seeing the look in her eyes, Draco knew she'd seen things that had frightened her. So he lay down next to her and held her close.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." Draco whispered to Heather.  
  
"Thank you." She replied, and they drifted off to sleep. 


	19. The Prophecy

"Oh dear." Danie let out a low whistle and sat back in her chair.  
  
Heather had just finished recalling her vision. They had agreed that the reason she couldn't breathe was that Voldemort had been trying to overpower her like what had happened in her vision.  
  
"So basically, we're here to assist Voldemort in the destruction of the entire wizarding world?" Lisa exclaimed.  
  
"I guess so." Heather said.  
  
"And that we are going to help him kill everyone we love and care for who is muggle born?" Danie asked coolly.  
  
"That's what I got out of it." Heather said, rubbing her temples. "I just wish these vision things didn't have to cause such a headache."  
  
"Poor girl," Lisa whispered to Harry. "Has been having problems with her telepathy for years. They even clinically named her a schizophrenic because she could hear voices, see, feel and smell things that she'd never been around and half the time, didn't exist."  
  
Dumbledore was standing quietly in the corner watching his great niece retell what had happened. But all he could think about was what he now had to tell them. Something he should have told them months ago.  
  
"It was foreseen." He said quietly.  
  
"What?" Heather asked, looking up.  
  
"There was a prophecy. I'm not quite sure what is said, but we could easily go and get it now that you three are here." Dumbledore said, talking to himself more than anyone.  
  
"Great... so now WE get to go and ruin the entire ministry of magic just to get a prophecy that someone's going to drop anyway? COOL!" Lisa said.  
  
"How'd you know about that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, harry, harry" Danie said shaking her head "How many times do we have to tell you. There is a series in the other dimension all about you."  
  
"Ya, how do you think we know so much about you guys? Besides the fact that we weren't moved down to first year." Heather added.  
  
"I don't know" Harry said looking at the floor.  
  
"They didn't portray you that well in the books though" Heather said looking at Draco and grasping his hand harder.  
  
" Draco don't you think you can get off the bed now" Danie said looking from Heather to Draco.  
  
"No!" replied Heather and Draco in unison.  
  
"Besides I'm afraid to get off the bed right now anyway. Lisa's still doing the happy dance." Draco said continuing with a smile playing across his lips.  
  
****  
  
Later that day at lunch Heather Danie and Lisa headed towards Dumbledore's office where they would take floo powder to the Ministry of Magic. They had left the boys in the Great Hall but had a feeling that they were following them. When they reached the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office, Heather said 'Bernie Bott's Every Flavour Beans' and the gargoyle began spiraling up. The guys called out for them to wait.  
  
"Can we come?" Asked Harry hopefully.  
  
"I don't think Dumbledore will allow it." Replied Danie.  
  
"But it won't hurt to ask would it?" Draco asked looking at Heather.  
  
"No. I guess it wouldn't." Heather said, giving him a small kiss.  
  
"Oh give it a rest you two. We need to get going, so move!" Danie said, looking quite disgusted with the public display of affection.  
  
"Okay, okay, Fine. But i think you need some serious lovin'." Heather said grinning.  
  
"I am happily single thank you." Danie replied.  
  
"Right. Sure. Your happily single." Lisa said tauntingly rolling her eyes "And I hate Harry and Heather hates Draco... again."  
  
"Are you coming?" Danie asked already half way up the stairs.  
  
"Ya, ya. Don't have a cow." Heather said  
  
"Moo!" Danie said  
  
"Moo?" Harry and Draco said a the same time.  
  
"Moo." The girls said at the same time, all now climbing the stairs.  
  
****  
  
"Puh-llllleeeaaassseeeee, Uncle Albus?" Heather begged pouting "Can't he come with us?"  
  
"No Heather. For the last time Draco can't come with us to the ministry." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"But I love him, he's the best thing for me to bring for support if I find out I'm going to die or something!" Heather said, her blue eyes big and round, giving him her best puppy-dog look.  
  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and looked at Draco over his half moon glasses.  
  
"You say you love this young man?" He asked skeptically.  
  
"Didn't I just say that?" Heather asked.  
  
"Yes, I believe you did. I'm just not sure to take it seriously."  
  
"Uncle Albus, I'm 16 years old. I can handle myself, you don't need to start being overprotective of me!" Heather groaned. "My dad in the other dimension did enough of that."  
  
"Alright, fine. Mr. Malfoy can escort you." Dumbledore said reluctantly.  
  
"Oh!" Lisa piped up. "Can Harry come too? I love him!"  
  
It was Dumbledore's turn to groan. "Fine, fine. Eleanor, is there anyone you'd like to bring, since this is obviously open for invitations?"  
  
Danie thought for a moment. "Dad."  
  
"We can't very well pull him out of his classroom right now. He's working with the advanced level 7th years." Dumbledore said, exasperated.  
  
"Zack then." Danie said, hands on her hips.  
  
"Who's Zack?" Lisa asked.  
  
"My cousin." Danie replied.  
  
"Which side?" Heather asked.  
  
"Mom's. So can he come?"  
  
"It's daylight out." Dumbledore said. "And we have a schedule to keep. We have to go if we are going to make it on time."  
  
"So there's not blowing up of things or Death Eaters killing people? Oh, sorry Harry." Lisa had just realized the memory she had thrown in his face.  
  
"It's fine." Harry said, looking at the floor. "Can we just go now?"  
  
"Yes!" Dumbledore said. "Let's go, now."  
  
****  
  
The hallway was long and dark. Little glass jars sat on high shelves all the way along. There were many empty spaces, sometimes even entire shelves with nothing on them.  
  
The girls walked down the hall, scanning the jars for their names. Dumbledore had recommended that he and the boys stayed outside while the girls heard their prophecy.  
  
"Yo! Guys, here it is!" Lisa shouted suddenly, pointing to a jar at the end of a shelf.  
  
Engraved on the jar were their names, and below their names were the words 'Lord Voldemort'.  
  
"So what do ya think?" Danie asked. "Should we take it down together?"  
  
"Sure, it'll be kinda symbolic, and maybe someone will write a series about US in the other dimension." Heather said.  
  
They all laughed, then at the same time reached out, and grabbed the jar.  
  
"Okay, does anyone know how to get the prophecy out?" Heather asked.  
  
"I don't know, they never got that far in the book. Remember, it broke." Danie stated.  
  
"Well, let's put it on the floor and sit, do that it doesn't break before we get to hear it." Lisa said. "We don't have the luxury of Heather's great- uncle's memories for this one."  
  
So the girls sat down and stared at the jar.  
  
"Wait a minute." Danie said, smacking her forehead. "When the prophecy broke in the fifth book, it said the prophecy but no one could hear it. We're supposed to break it, I'm pretty sure."  
  
Heather gave Danie a skeptical look. "Are you sure? Cause if you're wrong, we'll have lost the chance forever."  
  
"Yea." Danie said.  
  
"Well why don't we just OPEN the damn thing, instead of breaking it?" Lisa asked. "If it's doesn't work, then we can break it."  
  
"Alright, that sounds like a plan." Danie said, picking up the jar and trying to twist the lid. "Man these things are really sealed!"  
  
"Well what if two of us hold on to the lid and one pulls?" Lisa suggested.  
  
So that's what they did. 30 seconds of pulling, and the lid came flying off, sending Danie and Heather in one direction and Lisa in the other.  
  
"The three infants that remain unfound," said a ghostly voice from the jar in Lisa's hands. "Will remain unfound for a time. After that time they will return quite unexpectedly, and the Dark Lord will take advantage of this. Together, they will bring chaos and the wizarding world will never be the same again."  
  
The ghostly image then pulled back into the jar and the lid, which seemed to have gotten a mind of it's own, flew back onto the jar and sealed itself shut.  
  
****  
  
Dumbledore, Harry and Draco stood in the hallway in the Department of Mysteries. Dumbledore checked his pocket watch every 30 seconds, Harry fumbled with his hands, and Draco paced back and forth.  
  
"Will you stop that already? It's making me dizzy." Harry snapped at Draco.  
  
"Careful with your hands there, Potter. You wouldn't have to go see Pomfrey yet again, would you?" Draco snapped back.  
  
"Gentlemen, please. Arguing won't make any difference." Dumbledore said coolly, checking his pocket watch yet again.  
  
Just then the girls appeared mouths open and their faces very pale.  
  
"So, what's the verdict?" Harry asked, rushing to Lisa.  
  
"Not good." She replied.  
  
"At least you got a choice." Heather said to Harry. "Kill or be killed. Ours is just 'you're going to destroy the wizarding world'. Isn't that wonderful?"  
  
"Is that what it said?" Draco asked, astonished.  
  
"Basically." Danie said, looking at her feet.  
  
"Can we go now?" Heather asked. "I feel like having some chocolate at the moment." 


	20. A whole new world

A/N: SO SORRY! SORRY SORRY SORRY! We can not express how sorry we are! We know we haven't updated since November.11/2003, and we have promised to, but we have all been really busy with school and boyfriends (especially boyfriends), and just life in general. But here is Chapter 20, hopefully to be followed by many more!  
  
L8er,  
Drei Elles (Danie, Heather, and Lisa)  
  
Lisa Note: I am currently dating another member of this site. His name is XBrav( Check out his stuff 2 if you like reboot!) and Tristan is history(And just in case you've been skipping our extremely long bio, Yes. He was real) Heather: Lisa! Stop talking about your love life and write the damn story!  
  
Lisa: Alright alright! Keep your bra on, women.  
  
Heather: Plan to, your boyfriend's in the room. ICK!  
  
"You promise to write, right? You promise, you promise, you promise?" Heather said squeezing Draco to Orange Pulp.  
  
"Yes, I promise" Draco said gasping for breath as the Hogwarts Express pulled into Kings Cross station.  
  
"So I'll see you in two weeks at the New Years Eve party?" Lisa said with her arms wrapped around Harry's neck.  
  
"Yes. Even though I can't believe it's going to be at Snape's Mansion." Harry said cringing a bit, then giving her a kiss.  
  
"Well it'll be a lot better once we're done with it. From what Danie and I've heard, that place needs a real woman's touch!" Heather said.  
  
"Let's just not break anything! It took me a week of pestering to get my father to agree." Danie stated. "And for god's sake Heather, Draco can't breathe."  
  
Heather realized that she had dragged him onto the platform, was still hanging on to Draco's neck and he was choking on her hair.  
  
"Sorry hunn!" Heather exclaimed, letting go.  
  
"Still dating that Gryffindor are you?" Lucious Malfoy sneered.  
  
Draco standing a little straighter, said through clenched teeth "Yes, father"  
  
Lisa stepping between her twin and father said "Back off Daddy-o! I've got a lot of female pride in me and I'm not afraid to use it."  
  
"Excuse me?" Lucious said staring at her befuddled.  
  
"I'm saying, lay of the twin bro." Lisa said  
  
"You do not talk to your father like that, young lady." Lucious said sternly.  
  
"Yes I will. You have not been my father for the last sixteen years of my life, and it will take more than showing up to impress me." Lisa replied.  
  
"Okay everyone take a happy pill!" Heather exclaimed cutting through the tension. "It's a time to be happy. And Christmas is tomorrow."  
  
"Let's go, children" Lucious said turned around and started walking away, then he realized that no one was following him, turned back to his children and let out a groan. For Draco and Lisa were in lip-locks with their boyfriend or girlfriend. While Danie was standing the middle looking from her friends, to him suppressing laughter.  
  
"Now!" Lucious snapped  
  
Them being surprised, jumped apart all blushing while Lisa and Draco said farewell, walked with their father towards their personal hell.  
  
"Guess we better go and find your mum, Ron." Harry said looking after Lisa.  
  
"Yes, I guess we should. See you in two weeks, people." Ron said to Heather and Danie.  
  
"Bye!" They shouted together.  
  
Heather then looked at Danie and said "Where do we go from here?"  
  
"Ummm...."Danie said thinking hard.  
  
"Miss Snape? Miss Dumbledore?" said a small high squeaky voice.  
  
Heather and Danie turned around sharply to find a small house elf, wearing only a tea towel with the Snape family crest on it.  
  
"Yes" Danie said hesitantly.  
  
"I am Master Snape's house elf, and I was sent to pick you up and to take you to the cottage."  
  
"Cottage?" Heather asked raising and eyebrow. "I thought it was a mansion."  
  
"It is miss. But we call it the cottage, because the larger one is in southern France." He replied "Follow me." And he too, led the girls off, to begin the long ride home.  
  
"And here is your old room." Said Draco "But I'm afraid it's kind of out dated and dusty. It hasn't been used or touched since you disappeared."  
  
Lisa walked into the fairly large room that was once her room, long ago. The walls were pink, with little silver and gold stars as decoration on the roof of black to imitate the night sky. There was a rocking chair and cradle in the middle of the room that had once been pink but now was grey for they were covered in layers of dust. There were pictures of a baby girl sleeping in the frames. And perfectly preserved, except for the dust, were toys of a baby. It was enough to overwhelm her, and she wiped away those unwanted tears as she fingered a ribbon of one of the un-played with stuffed bears.  
  
"No wonder I hated pink!" She laughed while chocking back the tears falling down her cheeks. "But thank you for showing me."  
  
"You're Welcome." Draco replied hugging his sister. "Are you alright though or do you want to go?"  
  
"Yes. I mean No. I mean I'm alright but I don't want to leave just yet. I mean, I just never thought it would be this emotional to see this room. I mean I never spent that much time in here, really" She said resting her head on his shoulder. "But I want to spend some time in here and gather my thoughts."  
  
"Okay. I'll leave you alone in here. I'll be in the living room if you need me" He said and left her silently crying, with her dreams and imagination.  
  
"Wow, not a spot of dust!" Danie exclaimed when she and Heather walked in the front door of the 'cottage'.  
  
"House elves." Heather said. "But it's so dark!"  
  
Danie strode over to one of the large, heavily draped windows, and threw them open. The room flooded with light, revealing beautiful shades of cream and crimson, with a touch of gold every so often.  
  
Heather sucked in a breath. "No one goes into this room. Look, yours are the only foot prints."  
  
"Yea, there's even dust in this one. But look at the decoration... it looks more like a Gryffindor room."  
  
"Check out this room!" Heather called from across the hall as she thrust open more heavy drapes on an over-sized window.  
  
"Stop!" One house elf squeaked behind her, making both the girls jump. "You're not supposed to disturb anything!"  
  
"In case you didn't know," Danie spoke up firmly. "I am also a master of this house. My father has given us permission to use the house for a new year's party, and we need to spruce it up a bit. Okay?"  
  
"Yes milady." The house elf said, and slipped away.  
  
"Come on, girl. We've got some planning to do." Heather said, and headed upstairs to find their bedrooms.  
  
"Hhmmm...He drowns in his dreams... He's as damned as he seems..." Lisa sang as she organized the sparkling clean room two hours later. It looked as if the occupant had never left. There was no longer a crib and baby toys, but a queen size bed laid in the middle of the room with bookshelves full of books. There was also another change, the walls were no longer pink and were now a deep crimson blood red.  
  
"Whoa" Draco said as he walked in "Hope you're not singing about me and what happened in here?"  
  
"I did a little sprucing up, like?" Lisa said not looking up from organizing "And no I'm not singing about you."  
  
"Ya, way better then the pink. But how did you do this in two hours?"  
  
"It's called I'm a girl with a little help from her friend called magic." Lisa replied  
  
"Funny. But you better hurry up and get ready for dinner. Father said we're having company for dinner, so he can 'present you'" Draco said laughing  
  
"I don't think I want to be eating the company for dinner. I don't want to become a Cannibal, thanks. And what do you mean by presented?" Lisa said laughing at her own joke but then becoming a little nervous at the thought of being presented to someone. "Please tell me it isn't a relative"  
  
"I don't know who it is. Father wouldn't tell me, and again hurry up or else." Draco responded.  
  
"Or else what?" Lisa shot back  
  
Draco responded by sticking out his tongue, pulling her braided hair and left the room before she could pin him to the ground or cause any physical harm.  
  
"Ahh, there you are." Lucious said as his children came down the winding grand staircase. "And about time, Draco what have you done to your hair?" Draco's hair was washed and instead of being slicked back, it was hanging down just to his ears.  
  
"I thought I'd try a different look." Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"Hmm. Elizabeth... an interesting choice of dress you have on there." Lucious said, raising one eyebrow.  
  
The dress Lisa was wearing was a black, strapless corset type dress with the laces in the front, and a dark netted skirt that came down in spikes as if it had been ripped.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Lisa asked, catching her father's displeasure.  
  
"Lucious, who is this gorgeous young lady?" A cold voice said behind Lisa's back.  
  
She turned around, her eyes widened and shouted;  
  
"FUCK YOU, YOU HYPOCRYTICAL BASTARD!" and giving the guest of honour the one fingered salute, bolted out of the room. 


	21. Blood Ties

BOOM!  
  
"What the hell was that?" Heather screamed.  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Never mind that, what was that?" Danie replied.  
  
The girls ran upstairs to find a sooty, coughing and disoriented Lisa staring at a vase she'd just knocked over.  
  
"Oh hi guys!" Lisa said. "Sorry, I tripped coming out of the fireplace."  
  
"Shit... hope this wasn't too sentimental." Danie said looking at the porcelain shards on the floor.  
  
"What are you doing here... and where's Draco?" Heather asked.  
  
"The HB came to dinner, so I came here instead of having to be in the same vicinity as him." Lisa replied, brushing soot off her shirt.  
  
"What did you expect, Lisa? Look at who your father is!" Danie said, still staring at the vase. "What if it was Ming? LISA!"  
  
"Where's Draco?" Heather asked again.  
  
"Yea, I guess. Can't we just put that thing back together with some magic?" Lisa replied.  
  
"Where's Draco?"  
  
"We need Hermione. She knows how to do that." Danie said.  
  
"WHERE'S DRACO?!" Heather shouted, fed up.  
  
"Huh? Oh, he's still sitting through dinner with the hypocrite." Lisa said. "Is there a house elf that knows how to-"  
  
"Heather, no!" Danie shouted and pulled her out of the fireplace.  
  
"Well someone has to go get him!" Heather said.  
  
"They'll kill you!" Lisa said.  
  
"I'm a pure blood, aren't I?" Heather asked.  
  
"But against Voldemort, and remember the prophecy!" Danie said.  
  
"Damn you." Heather said, sitting down and pouting.  
  
"I told him before we got to our house that I was coming here ASAP. He knows where to go." Lisa said.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Draco came stumbling out of the fireplace and knocked over a beautiful statue of a woman holding a glass orb. Danie jumped and caught it just before it hit the ground.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Snape came gliding out of the fireplace, looked at the shards on the floor and his eyes widened. He picked up a piece and let out a sigh.  
  
"Okay, this was only the imitation Ming... Eleanor put that down!" He shouted as he snatched the statue out of Danie's hands. "These are your grandmother's ashes. If you broke this, we'd all be screwed."  
  
Everyone else in the room's jaw hit the floor at Snape's uncharacteristic choice of words.  
  
Snape turned to them. "If any of you see anything that looks even remotely valuable, DO – NOT – TOUCH – IT! And what have you two done to this house?" He asked looking around.  
  
"We simply opened up the curtains and windows, it was so stuffy!" Heather said.  
  
Snape glared at her. Heather held up her hands in mock defense.  
  
"Well it was!"  
  
Draco by that point was against the wall farthest from Snape.  
  
"What's with you?" Lisa asked  
  
"Did you know he's a Death Eater?" Draco accused.  
  
"Was a Death Eater." Danie corrected.  
  
"That's enough Eleanor; I can defend myself against Mr. Malfoy here." Snape said.  
  
"After you left Lisa, they were talking about training me as a Death Eater, and he volunteered to do it! That's why I here!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
Everyone groaned; Heather put her head in her hands.  
  
"I just saved your ass you ungrateful child." Snape sneered, and flew out of the room.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder about you." Heather said her voice muffled in her hands. She looked up laughing, just in time to see Danie trip over the rug in her attempt to mimic her father.  
  
Snape stuck his head back in the door.  
  
"You don't stomp you glide, about an inch off the floor."  
  
The house was so loud you couldn't hear yourself think. It was filled to the brim with everyone from Draco Malfoy to Neville Longbottom and everyone in between. All the Weasley children (besides Percy) were in attendance, drinking punch (Which the girls had spiked with firewhisky when Snape wasn't looking.). Bill picked up his glass, took a sip and then snatched the glass out of Ginny's hand, turned to Professor Snape who had been standing beside him surveying the mess he had gotten himself into.  
  
"Professor" he said "you do realize that this punch is spiked." He then handed the Professor the punch glass which Snape examined.  
  
Bill grabbed the confused twins by their collars and dragged them over to Snape.  
  
"We didn't do it!" Fred pleaded.  
  
"Really! Some one beat us to it!" George piped up.  
  
Snape sighed. "Put them down Mr. Weasley. ELEANOR DANIELLE SNAPE!" He bellowed. "GET YOUR BUSTED ASS OUT HERE!"  
  
Everything went dead silent. Danie bounced into the room.  
  
"You hollered, oh honorable father?" She asked brightly and bowed.  
  
"You do realize what you have done?" Snape demanded.  
  
"Ummm.... I got another tattoo, changed your wardrobe to all pink, changed the gothic figurines in the bathroom to rubber duckies and completely destroyed your rep at Hogwarts forever. Gotta be one of those, right G- dog?"  
  
"No. You forgot that you spiked the punch and now you're in trouble for everything else... and you did what to my wardrobe?!" Snape asked. "Things just couldn't get any worse, could they?"  
  
Two blood curdling screams erupted from upstairs. Moments later, Ron and Hermione came floating down the stairs, petrified and clinging to each other, followed by a beautiful woman with shocking blonde hair and long flowing robes.  
  
"Sevvy darling, why are there intruders in the house? Didn't I always teach you to put the wards back up when you came in? What were you, raised in a barn? And who in heaven's name are all these people?" The woman said in a caramel-smooth voice. "Now come here and give your mother a hug. What sort of greeting is that, standing there with your jaw on the floor?"  
  
"Hello, mother." Snape said, as Danie hid behind him, clutching at his robes, staring at her frozen friends. 


	22. Granny's back, we're all screwed

It was hours later, and most of the guests had gone home. All except Fred, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco, Lisa and Heather who were sitting on the many couches in the living room. Danie and her father were standing with Snape's mother near the fire place.  
  
"Sevvy darling is it really necessary for all of these children to be here?" Danie's Grandmother asked  
  
"Yes mother, it is necessary for they are your granddaughter's friends and she won't let me kick them out" Snape replied "except I don't understand why the older Weasley is here"  
  
"Only the most important friends should be able to stay." Grandmother said. She pointed to Heather "Why should she be able to stay?"  
  
"Adoptive Sister and best friend"  
  
"Her?"  
  
"Lisa is a best friend and almost adoptive sister."  
  
"Him?"  
  
Snape interrupted Danie. "The boy who lived."  
  
"Awww," Her grandmother said, ruffling Harry's already messy hair. "Don't worry I'll protect you from that mean old Voldie! I used to play poker with him... and yea I dated him as well... very bad relationship." Harry was trying to get away from her "Moving on. Him?"  
  
"Draco is Heather's boyfriend and Lisa's brother."  
  
"Her?"  
  
"Hermione is a best friend"  
  
"Him?"  
  
"Ron is Hermione's boyfriend"  
  
"And him?"  
  
"Umm..." Danie said stalling, looking up and glancing at Fred who gave her the same look.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Heather shouted, realization coming over her. "Fred's your boyfriend, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes, he is" Danie, avoiding her father and grandmother's eyes at all costs.  
  
Snape groaned. "A Weasley? Why did you have to choose a Weasley? What's wrong with all the eligible Slytherins?"  
  
"First father, the Slytherins boys are all ass holes who think of nothing but themselves. Second, he's a sweetheart." Danie snapped.  
  
"Hey!" Draco protested. "I'm still here, remember?"  
  
Everyone ignored him.  
  
"And you didn't tell me, why?" Heather demanded.  
  
"Yea and why didn't I know?" Ron asked, puzzled.  
  
"Because we've only communicated through mail." Fred spoke up.  
  
"Alright, alright." Danie's grandmother said. "Sevvy, the girl can date whom ever she wants. Remember you were not much older than her when you joined with her mother. And Eleanor dear, don't be rushing into things. It's nice that you've been able to talk and get to know each other, but dating through mail is unadvisable."  
  
"Its okay grans," Danie replied over Snape's exasperated sigh. "We've gotten to know each other in person as well."  
  
"Fine. Now can we get to the point?" Snape begged.  
  
"Have it your way. Where is Amelia?" Snape's mother questioned.  
  
"She's... not alive anymore." Danie said, knowing full well that it was her mother she was talking about.  
  
"Oh that's too bad. Where are her ashes?"  
  
"They were scattered before we could retrieve them." Snape said.  
  
"Poor dear. I'll miss my dear daughter. Now, why are all these people in the house?"  
  
"We were having a New Year's party." Heather said. Everyone looked at her for yet again, stepping over her bounds. "Sorry," she said, and hid her face in Draco's chest, trying to cover the blush.  
  
"How old is Eleanor now?"  
  
"16" Danie replied. "And please call me Danie."  
  
"Alright. Sevvy... YOU'VE KEPT ME LOCKED UP IN THAT DUSTY OLD JAR FOR FIFTEEN YEARS?!"  
  
Snape winced and shot the group an 'I told you so' look.  
  
Everyone sighed and tried to get comfortable; this was going to take a long time for Snape to explain.  
  
"Alright, fine. I guess I forgive you." Snape's mother said.

* * *

The majority of teenagers had fallen asleep right around the time they figured out that this was Snape's mother-in-law so to speak. Halfway through, Danie had gone and sat next to Fred, who was now sleeping soundly on her shoulder as she listened intently. Lisa and Harry were asleep in the large armchair, Hermione and Ron on the long couch, and Heather was curled up next to Draco as he stroked her hair, also listening intently.  
  
Danie looked around at her friends and then looked at Fred. She had never been gladder that he'd fallen asleep when he did than right then. She had found out something that had not been explained to her about the marriage rituals of the Vampire Clan. Something that could easily shatter a relationship in its fragile beginnings.  
  
Of course Draco had been listening too, and Danie caught him staring at the two across the room, curiously.  
  
"Daddy, Grans, if we're all done here, can we go to bed?" Danie spoke up, breaking the silence.  
  
Snape looked at the clock on the wall which read 3:45 am.  
  
"Yes, but I want the boys on a different floor. In fact, a different wing and a different floor." He replied.  
  
Danie and Draco were too tired to argue. Benevolently, they awoke everyone else and trudged upstairs to the main hallways which separated the wings.  
  
"You have to trust her more, Severus." His mother warned. "Especially if she's going to lead the clan."  
  
"I know mother." Snape replied, sighing and beginning to march upstairs to make sure the group had followed instructions. "I know." 


End file.
